Cicatrices del pasado
by Jamizell
Summary: Los titanes (sobretodo Raven) descubrirán que el Chico Bestia al ser el que mas habla es el que mas secretos guarda.
1. El inicio: Sospechas

**Cicatrices del pasado **

**Capítulo 1: Sospechas **

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que nuestros héroes Los Jóvenes Titanes regresaron de Tokio, después de derrotar a Broshogun. Al fin y al cabo, sus vidas regresaron a la normalidad, villanos que derrotar, videojuegos que jugar, libros que leer, cosas que cocinar, nuevos movimientos que entrenar y nuevos casos que resolver.

Un día común en una pequeña isla cuya única construcción era una torre en forma de T gigante, nuestros cinco héroes se encontraban haciendo lo que más les gustaba hacer, salvo que uno se encontraba un poco distraído. Recuerden que al crecer Robin y Chico Bestia se volvieron mas altos que las chicas y estas también crecieron un poco.

_Hey bestita que pasa, ayer estabas muy bien jugando que casi me vences, pero ahora no, pareces deprimido. – Decía un muy frustrado Cyborg a un Chico Bestia un poco triste.

_Cy no es nada, estoy bien es solo que… bueno pues… ham… - Chico Bestia no podía decir nada, la verdadera razón por la que estaba triste es porque hoy se celebra 21 años de la muerte de sus padres lo cual ocurrió cuando el pobre niño tenía 04 añitos de edad. – Es que yo… no es nada amigo, nada de qué preocuparse.

_Se nota que lo dijiste con una falsa sonrisa, Bestita que te sucede quisiera poder ayudarte amigo, de verdad.

_No Cy, de verdad que no es nada ya sabes que a veces algunos adolescentes amanecen con un humor distinto sin razones.

_Ham perdona que les interrumpa amigos, no quisiera ser entrometida así que yo…

_Solo di lo que tengas que decir StarFire.

_Está bien CY, bueno yo solo quería decir que Chico Bestia ya tiene 25 años, y ya no es un adolescente, sino un adulto, lo que significa que amaneció de un triste humor por una razón, no por su cambio de adolescente a adulto, bueno tenía que decir todo eso, hasta luego amigos Robin me está esperando afuera. – Y dicho esto la princesa de Tamaran salió volando hasta la salida, pero antes de irse dijo algo más. – Ha y amigo Chico Bestia, no sigas triste que eso también me apenara a mí por favor.

* * *

Como dijo la extraterrestre, Robin la estaba esperando en el garaje con su motocicleta envidiada por los demás adolescentes, este se veia mas maduro, pero seguia teniendo el mismo peinado con gel, cuando vio que se acercaba su actual novia se paró para observarla acercarse.

_Hola Star ¿Lista para salir a dar una vuelta hoy? – Pregunto Robin con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver a su novia un poco triste. – StarFire… que te sucede… - Preguntó un poco preocupado.

_Nada… es solo que… me preocupa nuestro amigo Chico Bestia… está muy deprimido hoy… y no quiere decir la razón por la que esta así. – Menciono la chica un poco desanimada.

_Bueno… yo también me fije en eso, que te parece si investigamos lo que le sucede después, ahora tenemos una cita recuerdas.

_Tienes razón novio Robin, vamos a pasear. – Y dicho esto la chica se subió a la moto de su novio, para que después ambos salieran del garaje directo a las calles de Jump City.

* * *

Chico Bestia se hallaba en la azotea de la torre sentado con sus rodillas en su quijada, mirando el atardecer y al mismo tiempo sin mirar, su mirada era pensativa, reflejaba preocupación, el chico se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho unos pasos acercarse a él.

_ ¿Chico Bestia que haces aquí? – Pregunto una chica de piel gris al tiempo que se paraba junto a él.

_ ¿Raven? No te oí llegar… respondiendo a tu pregunta solo estaba sentado contemplando el atardecer. – Dijo el chico un poco sorprendido volteando a verla.

_Tus ojos no pueden mentirme, ¿Te sucede algo? – Dijo Raven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_Ham, no… no como crees eso, no me pasa nada. – Menciono el chico un tanto nervioso separándose de sus rodillas y jugando con sus dedos.

_Sabes que no puedes mentirme, en estos momentos tu respuesta no es muy convincente para mí.

El chico dio un suspiro que reflejaba rendimiento.

_Bueno… si me sucede algo pero… no quisiera contarlo…

_Si es algo personal no puedo insistir… no sería tan mala. – Menciono la chica en tono de broma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Gracias Raven… para mi suerte tú no eres como los demás. – Dijo el Chico Bestia al tiempo que se reía. A Raven no le pareció una broma y su sonrisa se borró.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con que no soy como los demás? – Pregunto la chica un poco molesta.

_Bueno… me refiero a que tú eres única… al no ser insistente como lo hacen algunas otras personas…

_Enserio… ¿Crees que soy única?

_Por supuesto que si Raven… tú siempre eres desinteresada, prudente, comprensiva, amable con algunas personas, y hasta muy pero muy linda… - Chico Bestia por lo visto no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero Raven si, a tal punto que se sorprendió y se sonrojo por lo que él dijo.

_ ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Pregunto Raven volteando a verlo.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, apenado no puedo evitar su sonrojo y roche.

_Yo ahhh… no dije nada interesante… woh mira la hora ya es tarde mejor vamos a descansar. – Dijo el chico mirando su brazo como si en él hubiera un reloj para después levantarse dispuesto a irse dejando a Raven completamente sola.

* * *

Minutos después Chico Bestia se encontraba en su habitación echado boca abajo sobre su cama, con sus brazos tapando su boca pero no sus ojos mirando la nada pensando en lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos.

**__Enserio… ¿Crees que soy única? _**

**__Por supuesto que si Raven… tú siempre eres desinteresada, prudente, comprensiva, amable con algunas personas, y hasta muy pero muy linda… -_**

_ ¿Porque le dije eso último? Debo admitir que no pensé en eso… pero… a decir verdad… creo que Raven si me parece linda… más bien hermosa… mejor que eso… una Diosa caída del cielo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Estoy hablando de Raven, una chica muy diferente a las que he conocido, tan diferente que eso la hace única, para mí es la chica perfecta, ¿O será que… me gusta Raven? No debería estar dudando de eso… sé que me gusta pero nunca seria correspondido. – De tanto pensar en eso el chico sintió sus ojos pesados, y en un dos por tres cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Raven seguía en la azotea pensando y pensando en lo que su amigo verde le dijo, en toda su vida jamás alguien le había dicho algo así, a excepción de Malchior, pero recordarlo le causaba mucho dolor, saber que fue muy tonta para caer en sus palabras, pero esta vez no sería así, se propuso ser más cuidadosa con sus acciones para evitar tales decepciones.

**__Por supuesto que si Raven… tú siempre eres desinteresada, prudente, comprensiva, amable con algunas personas, y hasta muy pero muy linda… -_**

Esas palabras resonaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al recordarlo, pero ella era Raven Roth hija de un demonio de otra dimensión denominado "Trigon el terrible" los poderes de ella eran muy peligrosos y le prohibían sentir emociones muy fuertes como el amor, recordar sus razones para no enamorarse le causaron gran tristeza que su sonrisa se borró, sus ojos se humedecieron a tal punto que querían botar esas lágrimas que había aguantado tanto tiempo, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte así que se aguantó lo que pudo y sus lágrimas se secaron, se dio cuenta que empezaba a enamorarse de su amigo verdoso, pero no podía decírselo aun, quizás porque seguía gustándole Terra, se hacía más de noche como para pensar en eso, empezaba a darle sueño así que se regresó a descansar, no sin antes cenar un refrescante té de hierbas.


	2. La carta

Holaaaaa ya regrese lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. Y aquí va el segundo….

Capítulo 2: La carta.

P.O.V (punto de vista) Raven

Creo que no habrá sido ni las 11:14 pm, estaba dormida hasta que el sonido de unos pasos me despertó "¿Quién estará despierto a esta hora?" me pregunte, alguien caminaba por los pasillos, la curiosidad me intrigo así que decidí averiguar quién era, me puse la ropa que siempre uso y muy cautelosamente salí de mi habitación.

Perseguía a aquella sombra, para que no me escuchara lo seguía flotando al verlo mejor pude ver de quien se trataba y me pareció muy raro ese descubrimiento, no se trataba nada más ni nada menos del mismo Chico Bestia, lo seguí hasta la puerta de salida de la Torre, vi que llevaba unas flores en su mano.

No aguante las ganas hasta que hable.

_ ¿Chico Bestia? – Sorprendido volteo a verme. - ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

P.O.V Chico Bestia

Aun no era el día siguiente, seguía siendo hoy el día en que mis padres murieron, y quería al menos recordarlos, así que ya que todos estaban dormidos me levante, decidido salí de mi habitación no sin antes coger las flores que había comprado en la tarde.

Antes de salir de la torre me puse a pensar mientras caminaba en algunas cosas, seguía resonándome por la cabeza las palabras que sin querer le dije a Raven una y otra vez pensaba en ella seguía pensando en ella, sé que estoy enamorado de ella y pretendo hacerla feliz al menos como su fiel amigo ya que ella jamás me correspondería, eso me desanima y no puedo evitarlo, ahora por más que lo intente no puedo evitar verla sin sentirme nervioso o quedarme embobado por su belleza.

Estaba a punto de salir hasta que…

_ ¿Chico Bestia? – Era ella Raven me estaba siguiendo, y me sorprendió bastante que voltee a verla para asegurarme de que no alucinara. - ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Sin P.O.V

_ ¿Raven? Ham no te vi seguirme. – Dijo el chico un tanto nervioso. – Yo solo… iba a comprar leche.

_Excusa poco creíble, tenemos suficiente leche en el refrigerador y casi todas las tiendas están cerradas. – Menciono Raven mientras se acercaba.

_Ya se… no puedo mentirte, en realidad yo… me iba al cementerio. – Dijo el chico todo rendido mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres visitar a algún amigo tuyo que falleció?

_Pues en realidad… sí. – Dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia el suelo con algo de nostalgia.

La chica de piel gris se preguntaba de quien se trataba, pero no podía decírselo porque seguramente era alguien a quien él apreciaba mucho, podía notarlo por su mirada.

_Bueno pues… no te tardes… - Dijo Raven al tiempo que se volteaba dispuesta a irse.

Chico Bestia por un lado no quería decirle de quien se trataba, pero por el otro sí, Raven era una fiel amiga no contaría algo tan doloroso, pero… ¿Le tenía confianza? Su respuesta es sí.

_Espera Raven… no te vayas… ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Pregunto el chico, Raven no se esperaba eso pero… no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa si solo sería como un paseo de amigos… al cementerio... los dos solos… la chica movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. – Raven ¿Estas bien?

_ ¿Ha? Sí, si estoy bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta… está bien iré contigo.

_Genial vámonos ya antes de que los chicos se den cuenta.

**EN EL CEMENTERIO**

Pasaron unos minutos y nuestros dos héroes se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, el cementerio era algo escalofriante después de todo, las lapidas viejas, árboles sin hojas, el viento helado y nubes grises de lluvia. **(típico de un panorama del cementerio jijiji)**

Raven caminaba siguiendo al Chico Bestia el cual se dirigía hacia dos lápidas, se veían muy bien cuidadas y las flores que habían allí estaban marchitas. Una lápida decía "Mark Logan", y la otra "Marie Logan"

_Aquí es… - Decía el chico al tiempo que colocaba las flores en cada una de las lapidas.

Raven enseguida vio los nombres de esas personas y se acordó de algo, el nombre real del Chico Bestia era Garfield Mark Logan, ¡¿Ellos eran sus padres?!

_Chico Bestia ellos… ¿Son tus padres? – Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

_Sí… traje sus cuerpos cuando me vine a vivir aquí para no sentirme lejos de ellos, desgraciadamente murieron cuando yo tenía 04 años, hoy se cumplen 21 años de su muerte… no quería ir en la mañana porque era obvio que sospecharían.

_Por eso quisiste ir de noche…

_Si… estoy muy apenado por tener que ocultarles esto. – Menciono el chico mientras se arrodillaba y tocaba la lápida de su madre con algo de nostalgia.

_No te preocupes… yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo… y además… lo lamento. – Dijo Raven mientras se sentaba al lado de Chico Bestia, pero no lo miraba más bien miraba la lápida de su padre.

_ ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le pregunto un poco confundido mirándole a la cara.

_No sabía que tus padres murieron cuando eras muy pequeño… y eso ahora me hace ver una imagen distinta a la que yo tenía antes en ti.

_ ¿Creías que era de los tipos que se toman la vida como un juego y que no pasaron por nada desagradable en su vida? Creme Raven que he pasado por cosas perores… - Dijo Chico Bestia llamando la atención de Raven logrando que ella volteara a mirarlo un poco sorprendida. - Pero… aun no estoy listo para que ustedes lo sepan… espero puedas comprenderlo.

_Oye… - Le dijo la chica mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo con piel verde, haciendo que este se sonrojara. – No debes preocuparte por eso… yo estoy de tu lado, recuerda que me tarde bastante en contarles a todos lo de Trigon y aquella profecía sobre mi.

_Si tienes razón… gracias Raven.

_Por nada… sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo. – Menciono Raven mostrándole una sonrisa como diciéndole un "confía en mi".

Chico Bestia le devolvió la sonrisa a Raven, ella se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa fingida, además empezaban a humedecerse los ojos al chico.

_Debes extrañarlos bastante… para estar así.

_Si… los extraño mucho. – El chico ya no ñudo aguantar más y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. – No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme tan rápido? Raven yo… no me merecía esto. – En esos momentos su voz sonaba entrecortada, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se tapó la boca para evitar un gemido de llanto.

Raven lo veía con mucha pena, jamás creyó que su amigo alegre, bromista y amante de la diversión tuviera un comienzo de vida muy triste, ella quería consolarlo pero no encontraba valor para ello, era muy orgullosa… aun así que le importaba, nadie los veía y su amigo necesitaba un hombro donde poder consolarse, se decidió por hoy dejar su orgullo de lado así que se acercó a su amigo, el cual lloraba sin mirarla, Raven no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, puso su mano sobre la mano del Chico Bestia la cual aún seguía tapando su boca llamando la atención de este, la agarro con suavidad y la bajo haciendo que este abriera su boca como para decir algo, ella puso su dedo sobre los labios de Chico Bestia.

_Shhh… por favor no vayas a decir nada. – Y dicho esto abrazo al Chico Bestia tomando por sorpresa a este, él estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Chico Bestia dejo de llorar aunque aún le quedaban algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. – Creme que estoy muy apenada por lo de tus padres, lo lamento en serio, pero por favor… no llores… no soporto verte así por favor.

_Raven… Yo… - El chico rodeo sus brazos por la cintura de la chica aferrándola a él, no quería separarse de ella más bien le gustaba sentirse así, sintiéndose completo al compartir su calor con el de ella al sentirla tan tierna… muy indefensa y dulce, pocas veces se sintió así, pero algo le extraño, empezaba a sentir su hombro humedecerse, aquel donde estaba apoyado la cabeza de Raven, eso significaba que… - Raven ¿Estas… llorando?

Era verdad, Raven estaba llorando, había visto llorar a su amigo que no soporto al consolarlo y decidió compartir su pena con él. Chico Bestia quería asegurarse de eso, así que se separó un poco de ella pero sin romper el abrazo para verla a la cara, y lo confirmo su amiga lloraba, unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella tenía la cabeza agachada, Raven era una chica que oculta sus emociones, se muestra firme, desinteresada y madura con un orgullo muy alto… que no se podía creer que lloraba solo por compartir sus penas con su amigo, eso no iba con ella… pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo no soportaba la idea de que su amigo sufriera solo.

_Raven… ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto el Chico Bestia mientras limpiaba suavemente las lágrimas de Raven, ella solo agarró la mano del chico mientras la apretaba delicadamente.

_No lo sé… tal vez porque eres mi amigo… y un amigo no debe llorar solo. – Respondió Raven al tiempo que le esbozaba una sonrisa al chico.

_Gracias Raven… sí que eres una gran amiga. – Dijo el chico mientras que le devolvía la sonrisa a su amiga.

_Por nada Chico Bestia… sabes que puedes contar con migo para cualquier cosa… además, no quiero verte llorar sécate esas lágrimas por favor.

_De acuerdo… - Chico Bestia se secó sus lágrimas por orden de Raven.

_Gracias y otra cosa más… ya puedes soltarme. – Menciono la chica sonrojada en tono bajo un poco apenada.

El chico se dio cuenta de que aunque estaban un poco separados aún seguía abrazando un poco a Raven, como reacción se sonrojo un poco.

_Lo siento Raven. – Dijo el chico mientras soltaba a Raven. - ¿No crees que sería mejor regresar? – Pregunto mientras bostezaba. – Además ya se está haciendo muy tarde…

_Tienes razón… ya se hace tarde.

Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse pero antes de eso, el Chico Bestia dio un último vistazo a las tumbas de sus padres y se despidió susurrando un leve "_Adiós"_, y dicho esto ambos jóvenes tomaron rumbo a su hogar dispuestos a irse a dormir.

**EN LA TORRE DE LOS TITANES**

Ya era casi media noche en la torre de los titanes hasta que dos de nuestros héroes regresaban de las afueras de la ciudad, estaban muy cansados de hasta parecían sombies andantes, subieron por el ascensor dispuesto a irse a sus habitaciones, Raven llego a la suya pero antes de entrar escucho algo tumbarse, nada más volteo y vio al Chico Bestia tumbado en el suelo profundamente dormido roncando.

_Chico Bestia despierta no es momento de dormir. – Dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba junto a él intentando despertarlo. Por lo visto no despertaría así que tenía que buscar una solución, no podía llevarlo volando a su habitación estaba muy cansada como para gastar su poder, luego miro la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y se le vino una idea muy mala para ella.

**LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD EN UN AEREOPUERTO**

Lejos de la torre de los titanes en un aeropuerto, bajaba un hombre alto, de pelo negro azulado y ojos marrones, con la piel blanca pálida, traía puesto un pantalón jean negro, zapatillas blancas, un polo verde claro y una casaca negra, llevaba una mochila cualquiera en su hombro, al llegar a las calles de la ciudad miraba todo como si ya se lo esperaba, pero su vista solo se dirigía hacia una sola construcción en una pequeña isla con una torre en forma de T.

_Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver… sobrino. – Dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Dicha persona caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose a un hotel, por lo visto haría algo pero tenía que ser paciente, cuando llego a su habitación se sentó en la cama dando un largo suspiro, tenía un semblante pensativo y serio, de su mochila saco un celular marco un número para después esperar a que conteste , cuando por fin alguien responde.

_ _¿Hola?_

___Te habla Nicholas Galtry, ya sabes que hacer espero ataques en el tiempo predicho.

__De hecho… esperaba su llamada, mis hombres y yo empezaremos; y lo haremos en el tiempo predicho._

_Sin demoras… los quiero para mañana. – Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

**DE REGREO EN LA TORRE**

En la torre de los titanes ya eran las 02:12 am, en la habitación de Raven ella se encontraba dormida en el piso sobre una sábana como si fuera su colchón, no tenía nada con que taparse solo su capa, aun así por extraño que parezca no podía dormir bien. Mientras que en su cama dormía un muchacho de piel verde muy plácidamente, de repente se despertó de la nada y muy extrañado observo a su alrededor.

_ ¿Estoy en la habitación de Raven… pero cómo llegue hasta aquí? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, luego miro a su lado izquierdo, vio a Raven dormida en el suelo. – Ahora recuerdo… me quede dormido…

Chico Bestia no podía ser tan malo como para dejar que Raven durmiera en el suelo, así que cuidando de que no despertara la cargo cuidadosamente hasta su cama colocándola del otro lado, parecía que la chica se calmaba un poco ya que su rostro se vio más relajado, el muchacho se acostó del otro lado quedándola viendo como dormía.

_Se ve tan tierna, inocente y dulce cuando duerme. – Susurro Chico Bestia mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, lentamente se quedó dormido sin acordarse de salir de allí antes de que Raven despierte.

…

Una chica de piel gris con pelo lavanda oscuro y ojos del mismo color despertaba gracias a los primeros rayos del sol que acariciaban su piel, abría sus ojos lentamente mientras daba un bostezo, se volteó hacia el otro lado y lo que vio la sorprendió bastante.

Chico Bestia estaba dormido de costado delante de ella, Raven se acordó rápidamente que paso la noche anterior, el chico se quedó dormido y la mitad demonio no tuvo más opción que llevarlo a su habitación ya que ella estaba muy cansada como para usar su energías, lo que la extraño fue que ella estuviera en su cama junto a él, cuando en realidad debería estar durmiendo en el suelo.

Dejo de pensar en eso y se quedó viendo a Chico Bestia como dormía, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

_ ¿Qué me sucede?... no puedo enamorarme, soy la hija de Trigon y no debo permitirme sentir este tipo de emoción… pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo, parece un tierno niño durmiendo profundamente. – Dijo la mitad demonio mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y a la vez acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla del chico el cual aún seguía durmiendo.

Raven se sentía muy cómoda durmiendo junto a él, así que hizo algo que no creyó que haría, se acurruco en el pecho del chico, el Chico Bestia inconscientemente (O sea dormido) movió su brazo alrededor de Raven atrayéndola junto a él, la chica no podía estar más sonrojada en su vida, su corazón latía a mil por hora y los nervios la tenían temblando, pero aun así se sentía bien, no sabía cómo explicarlo, estando en los brazos del chico la hacían sentir segura, protegida y tranquila, así que se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho del chico para dormir un poco más.

Media hora después Raven dormía profundamente pero el chico fue despertando lentamente y vio algo que hizo que se sorprendiera y a la vez se sonrojara…

Raven estaba dormida en su pecho y él estaba rodeándola en sus brazos como si estuviera abrazándola sin querer separarse de ella, Chico Bestia se sonrojo bastante, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Raven mientras que con un tímido beso en la mejilla despertó a la chica sabiendo que podía morir por eso, la chica despertaba, sus ojos lavanda se toparon con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, los dos se miraron a los ojos sentían que el tiempo se detenía, aquellos seres se decían todo con una simple mirada, empezaron a acercarse lentamente apunto de cortar la distancia que los separaban, ambos estaban muy sonrojados estaban a punto de lograrlo, Raven se dio cuenta que estaban por a hacer y desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada, el chico hizo lo mismo avergonzado por tremendo atrevimiento.

_Raven… lamento mi atrevimiento… no sé que estaba pensando.

_No tienes que disculparte… - Dijo la chica muy apenada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. – ¿No crees que sería mejor levantarnos ya?

_Si tienes razón.

Ambos se levantaron en silencio, dispuestos a no mencionar palabra alguna no sabían porque su propio ambiente se sentía tan… tenso, salieron de la habitación de Raven uno detrás del otro, caminaban en silencio hasta que Raven hablo.

_Chico Bestia…

_ ¿Sí?

_No le digas a nadie que te deje dormir en mi habitación, ¿De acuerdo?

_Ya somos dos que no lo quieren divulgar, no se lo diré a nadie.

_Más te vale.

…

Los dos titanes entraron a la sala y encontraron un pequeño desorden, Robin y Cyborg estaban gritándose como si fuera un juicio, mejor resumido… peleando por el control remoto mientras que Star Fire se preparaba su desayuno, el cual era leche chocolatada con tocino frito y huevos.

_Buenos días Star Fire. – Dijo un alegre Chico Bestia mientras se dirigía al frigider por el tofu que guardo ayer en un plato, para después calentarlo en el horno microondas.

_Buenos días amigo Chico Bestia, lo mismo a ti amiga Raven. – Respondió la mitad extraterrestre mientras daba una mordida a su tocino.

_Buen día Star… - Dijo la mitad demonio al tiempo que en un tacho de agua calentaba su té de hierbas. – ¿Y por qué pelean estos dos? – Añadió señalando con su pulgar al líder y al hombre mitad máquina.

_Es cierto que no soy muy listo, pero a juzgar por sus gritos en tonos aulladores como si fuera un juicio yo diría que se están peleando por el control remoto. – Dijo el Chico Bestia ya sentado dando una probada a su tofu.

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que es por el control remoto? – Pregunto Star Fire.

_Secreto masculino, no se puede revelar algo así.

_Oh.

De repente el timbre de la torre sonó y Cyborg fue a ver quién era, cuando regresó traía una carta.

_ ¿Qué es eso Cyborg? – Preguntó Robin.

_Es una carta y es para Chico Bestia. – Dijo Cyborg un poco confundido.

El chico dejo de comer para ver a su amigo robot.

_ ¿Para mí? – Pregunto todo incrédulo.

_Si… y no dice quien la envió.

El chico solo se limitó a recibir la carta de Cyborg la abrió y el contenido estaba escrito en un idioma que no creyó volver a ver:

"Liewe neef.

Hierdie boodskap het jy jou om te lees, weet dat my verblyf in die tronk is nie duursame ... Ek is vry en ek het om te praat met jou in die plek waar hulle nou is jou biologiese ouers in vier ure, ek waarsku julle alleen kom, of wil dit nie aan vriende spase jy iets?

Querido sobrino.

Este mensaje lo tienes que leer tú, debes saber que mi estadía en la cárcel no es duradera... soy libre y tengo que hablar contigo en el lugar donde están ahora tus padres biológicos en este instante, te advierto que vengas solo ¿o no querrás que a tus amigos les pase algo?"

El Chico Bestia tenía un semblante que mostraba preocupación y horror, una cara nunca vista en él.

_ ¿Chico Bestia, que dice la carta? – Pregunto Raven un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a él.

_No nada interesante… solo que esta carta es de una admiradora jijiji, y no querrán saber quién es y que dice. – Mintió el chico de piel verde esbozando una sonrisa que para sus amigos fuel real, pero para Raven era obvio que mentia.

_ ¿Bestita… no me digas que la gorda García te envió esa carta? – Pregunto un poco asustado Cyborg.

_Si justamente es ella… mejor arrojo la carta, ya me trauma esa señora soltera con esas palabras. – Dijo el chico mientras salía corriendo no sin antes decir un rápido "Vuelvo más tarde olvide comprar más tofu." Y dicho esto salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera en ello.

**EN EL CEMENTERIO**

El Chico Bestiase encontraba en las puertas del cementerio, por un lado quería entrar pero por el otro no, se adentró lentamente como si no quisiera hacerlo a paso lento se acercó a la lápida de sus padres pero no había nadie allí se quedó un rato viendo un rato las lápidas y no pudo evitar llorar, extrañaba mucho a sus padres y ahora los volvía a ver un día después, recordó su última visita cuando Raven lo acompañó se sonrojo un poco al recordar ese momento, fueron tantas emociones juntas, tristeza, alegría, pena, comprensión, amistad… y amor, lo que sentía por ella era amor definitivamente la amaba como para dejar que algo le pasara. Pensaba en ella que se le olvido él porqué vino al cementerio, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas pisadas que al chico llamo su atención sin voltear supuso quien se encontraba atrás suyo.

_ ¿Nicholas sabías que nunca dejarías de ser tan indiscreto?

_Lo se… sobrino, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Garfield. – Dijo el hombre acercándose despacio al chico que seguía sentado.

_Quisiera decir lo mismo pero sabes que tengo buenos motivos para no hacerlo. – Menciono al tiempo que se levantaba para mirarlo con una mirada que reflejaba odio.

_Valla veo que sigues molesto, ya te dije que lo siento. – Dijo Nicholas de modo sarcástico.

_No me interesa si te disculpas o no, dime de una maldita vez a que viniste.

_Solo quería decirte que no pienso renunciar aún, te sugiero que tengas más cuidado cuando pierdas a tu amiguita mitad demonio de vista, ya sabes que siempre seré tu pesadilla que destruye a tus seres queridos. – Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

La expresión del Chico Bestia cambio a una de miedo y sorpresa; este asunto solo le incumbía a él, no a Raven.

_Escúchame bien maldito que no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Raven, porque si la tocas te juro que soy capaz de matarte.

_Mi querido sobrino… no puedes hacerme nada sabes que estando o no en la cárcel seré rico siempre hay guardaespaldas y gente asociada con migo que me protege, si me haces algo ellos sabrán a quien matar. – Y dicho esto salió caminando muy tranquilo.

El chico estaba tan molesto, solo él se merecía su rencor, ese hombre que acabo con su felicidad… Nicholas Galtry, aquel hombre que asesinó a sus padres cuando él chico apenas tenía 4 años, sentía la necesidad de matarlo pero tenía razón, debía cuidar a Raven si no quería que algo le pasara, así que tan rápido como pudo regresó volando transformado en halcón hacia la torre de los titanes.

Bueno ese es el final del segundo cap. Espero hacer largo el siguiente, lamento la demóra …. Como este es mi primer fic. Me estoy esforzando bastante para hacerlo bien.

Hasta la próxima. XD

ATTE: Jamizell.


	3. El comienzo de los problemas

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Los que ven mi nombre, soy Jamizell, pero me gustaría que sepan pronunciarlo, se pronuncia yamisel pero se escribe Jamizell… NO LO OLVIDEN PLEASE…**

**Capitulo 03: El comienzo de los problemas.**

* * *

Luego de unas horas Chico Bestia regreso a la torre con dos emociones en la cabeza, el rencor y el miedo, sentia rencor hacia Nicholas por meter a Raven en una asunto que a ella no le incumbia y miedo... miedo de que ese tipo le hiciera algo a su amiga.

Tuvo que quitar sus pensamiento de la cabeza cuando llego a la torre, solo para disimular su preocupación. Cuando llego al living vio a Cyborg cocinando el almuerzo.

_Bestita ¿Que ya no quedaba tofu? - Pregunto mientras terminaba de cocinar unso delicioso tallarines.

_No, ya no quedaba… tuve que buscar de tienda en tienda pero no había el tipo de tofu que yo quería, Ahhh… - Reclamaba mientras se tiraba boca abajo sobre el sofá y hundía su cabeza en una almohada.

_Bueno… mira el lado bueno.

El chico de piel verde levanto su mirada hacia su amigo robot como esperando una respuesta.

_ ¿Y cual es el lado bueno?

_Que ya no te vas a seguir envenenado con ese desperdicio de tofu… jajaja. – Dijo Cyborg mientras reía hasta morir.

_Ja ja ja… que gracioso tu chiste Cyborg. – Dijo todo sarcástico.

_Bueno yo solo decía… anda, mejor avísale a Raven que el almuerzo está servido.

_Ok. – Y dicho esto el chico salió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir del living se detuvo para preguntar. – Y ¿Dónde están Robin y Star?

_Salieron a pasear, y no te preocupes ellos almorzaran afuera.

_De acuerdo… iré a buscar a Raven…

* * *

En el parque de Jump City, era apenas las dos de la tarde, el sol brillaba y se divisaban pocas nubes, según el pronóstico no llovería. Debajo de la sombra de un árbol frondoso se encontraban reposando Robin y StarFire, la chica tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este se dejaba llevar, ambos disfrutaban de un momento más asolas, hasta que StarFire se acordó de algo muy inquietante.

_ ¿Robin… te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Pregunto StarFire mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar a su novio.

_ ¿Si… qué pasa?

_Bueno… hay algo que me esta inquietando…

_ ¿De qué se trata, o de quien se trata?

_Es sobre nuestro amigo Chico Bestia… lo noto más… diferente.

_No eres la única que lo nota… - Dijo Robin, StarFire miró sorprendida al chico maravilla. – Yo también lo veo más distraído, como si tuviera un problema del cual no quiera contarnos… y créeme que me preocupa bastante, pero hay que respetar su privacidad.

_Pero al menos quisiera saber lo que le pasa. – Dijo la chica un poco desanimada.

_Yo también tengo curiosidad… ¿Que tal si se lo preguntamos cuando regresemos? Por ahora hay de disfrutar de este buen momento…

_Esta bien… me parece buena idea. – Dijo sonriendo.

_A si me gusta… oye ¿Te puedo decir algo?

_ ¿Que cosa?

_Que te amo… muchísimo, tal vez no sea bueno para expresar mis sentimientos como tu, pero al menos quisiera que estés segura de lo que siento.

_Sabes que siento lo mismo por ti y no necesito pruebas para saber lo que sientes por mi… y también te amo muchísimo.

Amos se unieron en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso, no había duda de que no les importaban que los vean enamorados.

* * *

En la torre de los titanes, Raven se encontraba en la azotea meditando muy concentradamente lo de hace unas horas, era raro que Chico Bestia se pusiera tan pálido con una simple carta de esa "admiradora", si fue una admiradora quien la envió obviamente, de repente el viento frio que sentía cambio a uno cálido, la chica abrió los ojos de repente y dejo de meditar para parase y poner más atención a ese cambio tan repentino.

De lo que soplaba fuerte empezó a bajar y parecer una pequeña brisa más cálida que movía delicadamente su capa y su precioso cabello color lavanda oscuro, ese cambio repentino la confundió aun mas que antes, de repente un fuerte rayo de luz dorada cegó sus ojos, ella los cerro fuertemente, cuando sintió que la luz bajaba lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez ya no estaba en la torre de los titanes, se encontraba en un bosque muy hermoso.

El pasto era verde, tenía flores de diferente tipo que llegaban a emanar un fuerte pero delicioso aroma, el cielo era tan azul y las nubes parecían sacadas de un cuadro profesional a tal punto que parecían algodones de azúcar, los árboles eran miles y millones de ellos, la mayoría eran aquellos que tenían las hojas rosadas las cuales empezaron a desprenderse de las ramas y flotar lentamente hacia Raven rodeándola en círculos alrededor de ella, sentía una sensación de confianza y felicidad como si ese lugar solo recibiera lo sagrado y las emociones buenas, era todo un paraíso… una de las hojas toco la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo como si una mano la acariciaba suavemente, de repente las hojas dejaron de rodearla y se separaron hacia un lado del bosque, lentamente las hojas se juntaban mágicamente tomando la forma de una persona, una mujer para ser preciso, las hojas desprendían una pequeña luz mientras el cuerpo se formaba de arriba para abajo, tenia el cabello dorado largo muy sedoso y ondulado con una raya al costado derecho, sus ojos azules parecían dos gemas zafiros, un rostro joven pero mayor al de Raven, su piel blanca medio rosada pero fina a la vez. Raven estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía mientras las hojas seguían formando el cuerpo de aquella mujer, más abajo se notaba su torso, tenía un vestido rosado muy hermoso que cualquier chica envidiaría, con detalles plateados, el vestido parecía ser largo dejaban ver sus hombros, sus mangas eran largas. Las hojas dejaron de formar el cuerpo ya completado, una vestimenta larga digna de una Diosa. La mujer hablo de forma neutra y segura:

_Raven… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi…

La hija de Trigon reconoció esa voz, llego a sorprenderse.

_ ¿Diosa Azar… Acaso es usted? – Pregunto de manera irreconocible y a la vez sorprendente.

_Si Raven… soy yo… veo que te has olvidado de mi a tal punto que no me reconocistes… - Dijo la Diosa un poco desanimada, pero su tono neutro y sabio parecía no desaparecer.

_No jamás me olvidare de usted… es solo que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió… la he extrañado bastante, pero eso no significa que la haya olvidado por completo.

_Me alegre escuchar eso… te estarás preguntando por que te traje aquí…

_Pues… si.

_Raven… la razón por la que te traje aquí, es por que debo advertirte.

La chica se sorprendió y a la vez se confundió por las palabras de Azar.

_ ¿Advertirme… pero de qué o de quién?

_Tu sabes mejor que nadie que en este mundo no puede existir el bien si no existe el mal, y hay un problema maligno que se avecina y les va a causar muchos problemas a tus amigos… especialmente en tu amigo… Garfield.

_ ¿Garfield… Te refieres a Chico Bestia?

_Si…

_ Pero… ¿Por que a el?

_Debes saber que tu amigo esta teniendo un problema muy serio… sobre su pasado, y créeme Raven yo vi sus recuerdos y una vez más en tantos años… llore, tu amigo tuvo un principio de vida muy triste que te aseguro, haría llorar al mas fuerte, tu y tus amigos deben ayudarlo… el debe sentirse apoyado, debe saber que ustedes estarán con el para ayudarlo en lo que sea… así el sabrá que puede confiar en ustedes…

_ ¿Azar de qué esta hablando? Si el hubiera tenido un problema serio ya nos habría avisado.

_No Raven… Garfield esta en un problema que puede jugar con su vida y la de ustedes, el no quiere arriesgarlos, por ello no se atreve a decirles nada… por que no quiere perder a sus amigos, tiene miedo, mucho miedo; afortunadamente la vida le esta dando una oportunidad más en su vida de ser feliz con ustedes, después de todo lo que ha sufrido…

_ ¿Quiere decir que él esta teniendo un problemak, y disimula que no para no preocuparnos y no involucrarnos en este asunto que puede acabar con nuestra vida?

_Así es…

_Aconséjame Azar… dime ¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarlo? Si sufre solo no puedo vivir si no tiene apoyo.

_Eso es lo que debes hacer… darle apoyo, debes ayudarlo y decirle a tus amigos que también lo apoyen a el, por que si no lo hacen no sabrán como estar preparados para enfrentar el peligro que se avecina.

_ ¿De que peligro habla?

_Deja que Garfield te lo diga yo no tengo derecho a decírtelo… - Dijo la Diosa Azar, luego voltea a ver a su alrededor y siente una briza suave que balancea su cabello. – Mi tiempo se agota, debo irme ya.

_Espere por favor… no se valla.

_Debes cumplir lo que te digo Raven… ayúdalo y no lo dejes solo… - Y dicho esto las hojas rosadas la empezaron a cubrir de abajo para arriba, haciéndola desaparecer en un aura dorada.

De nuevo el rayo de luz dorada la cegó de nuevo obligándola a cerrar los ojos, cuando la luz cegadora se fue logro abrirlos de nuevo, pero ya no seguía en ese paisaje de ensueño, regreso a la torre en su posición de meditación de siempre. Luego escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella.

_Raven… que bueno que te encuentro hace rato que te estaba buscando por todas partes.

_Chico Bestia… ¿Puedo decirte algo?

_ ¿Que cosa?

_Bueno… yo te he notado un poco distraído estos días… como si tuvieras un secreto que te afecta y no quisieras decirlo.

Chico Bestia cambio su rostro feliz a uno de sorpresa y preocupación ¿Acaso ella esta empezando sospechar?

_ ¿De que estas hablando si yo tuviera un problema ya se los diría? – Mintió el chico un poco nervioso.

_Tienes razón, pero cuando fuimos al cementerio te dije que si tenias un problema podías confiar en mi, y siento que emanas una energía preocupante… y quiero ayudarte.

_Raven… es que yo… hash esta bien si tengo un problema… - Dijo el chico todo rendido.

_ ¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata por favor?

_No… lo siento, pero no quiero involucrarte o involucrarlos a los otros, no quisiera perderte… ¡DIGO PERDERELOS! – Corrigió Chico Bestia adquiriendo un vivo color rojo en sus mejillas.

Raven no pasó lo último que dijo el chico por alto, sin tener que evitar sentirse nerviosa al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

_Bueno… te entiendo… y créeme que en tu lugar haría lo mismo, pero… me molesta que no me tengas confianza. – Dijo Raven un poco deprimida.

_No Raven si te tengo confianza, pero ya te lo dije hace rato, yo no quiero involucrarte… puedes salir lastimada… o peor… y no quiero pensar en ello. – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba de frente a Raven la cual desvió su mirada un poco deprimida. – Oye Raven… - La llamo Chico Bestia logrando encontrar la atención de la Raven haciendo que esta lo mire de frente. – No es que no te tenga confianza, es solo que aun no me siento preparado para decírtelo… pero te prometo que muy pronto te lo diré, por que a decir verdad va ser una larga historia.

_Bueno… mientras sepa que me lo dirás con confianza, me es suficiente para estar tranquila ¿A propósito, para qué viniste a buscarme?

_ ¡AH! Si, se me olvidó, Cyborg ya tiene listo el almuerzo y me envió a avisarte.

_Bueno pues… a mi ya me dio hambre a si que vamos. - Y dicho esto ambos se retiraron directo al Living.

* * *

Más tarde nuestros cinco héroes ya estaban en la torre, eran exactamente 04:34 todo estaba tranquilo Robin entrenaba, StarFire cocinaba quien sabe que, Raven leía un libro de 130 pág. y Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban video juegos... era paz hasta que la alarma de la torre sonó, todos dejaron de hacer sus quehaceres para reunirse en el living donde Robin vio en la pantalla de que se trataba.

_ Nos están reportando que hay explosiones en el centro de la ciudad, hay muchos civiles heridos, debemos ir rápido a investigar, TITANES EN MARCHA. – Dicho esto todos salieron directo al centro de la ciudad.

Robin se fue en su moto, Cyborg en el auto T y StarFire, Raven y Chico Bestia volando rumbo a la ciudad.

* * *

Lejos de la ciudad, o mejor dicho lejos de esta dimensión, se encontraba la Diosa Azar en su paisaje de ensueño, ella estaba sentada a orillas de un lago precioso cuyas aguas cristalinas brillaban con el reflejo del Sol, con su dedo índice Azar toco el agua y esta se movió para después dejar ver en su reflejo a los Titanes yendo a luchar.

_No creo poder ayudar mucho a esos mortales… pero mi pecado fue haberle avisado a Raven muy tarde, lo siento… pero les juro que hare lo que pueda que este a mi al canse.

Dicho esto las aguas donde se veían a los titanes se transformo en las mismas aguas cristalinas de antes.

* * *

**EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD**

Los Titanes se encontraban unas cuadras antes, veían como la gente huía, habían heridos de gravedad que eran llevados al hospital y los policías le decían a la gente por donde ir. Entraron en acción cuando escuraron unas bombas y el sonido de una construcción derrumbarse, fueron rápido a investigar que o quien era el responsable de tanta destrucción.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, los dejó muy sorprendidos, la calle estaba destruida como si hubiera habido una guerra, salía humo de las casas hechas añicos, habían muchos cadáveres de gente muerta, algunas estaban descuartizadas, otras sin una pierna o brazo o hasta cabeza… Se veía a simple vista que no había ningún vivo.

StarFire no pudo evitar llorar y cerrar los ojos mientras Robin la atraía a sus brazos y la consolaba este miraba con mucha pena esa escena, Cyborg no pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por esa gente, morir si razón era muy injusto, Raven cerro los ojos y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca, Chico Bestia boto unas cuantas lágrimas de pena e ira, sospechaba quien había hecho esto. Había un silencio muy incomodo y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo hasta que StarFire rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Quién habrá hecho esto? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

El primero en hablar fue Robin quien con voz seca dijo:

_Eso… es lo que trataremos de averiguar.

_Tienes razón Robin… y cuando descubramos quien lo haya hecho lo pagará con su vida. – Dijo StarFire con una voz que espantaría hasta al mismo Trigon.

_Antes que nada hay que tranquilizarnos, es cierto que estamos empezando desde cero, pero si tenemos deseos de venganza no podremos descubrir las cosas con claridad y nos entreveraríamos más.

_Raven tiene razón, estamos frente a un cuadro que parece de un ataque de guerra no sabemos quien lo hizo pero… - De pronto la oreja puntiaguda del chico verde empezó a moverse, como si un sonido de lejos estuviese siendo captado por su sensible oído, el chico movió su cabeza en dirección a donde provenía dicho sonido.

_Chico Bestia ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Shhhh… ¿No escuchan eso?

_ ¿Escuchar que? – Pregunto Robin.

_Capto un sonido… son unos pasos… de varias personas… y se acercan a nosotros.

A lo lejos se divisaban unas 50 personas con vestimenta tipo militar, tenían diferentes armas de guerra, como pistolas, metralletas, bombas, entre otros; venían caminando como si nada en dirección hacia los Titanes, los cuales seguían preguntándose que pasaba.

Cuando los hombres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de los jóvenes estos abrieron paso a un hombre que parecía ser su superior, era negro africano con poco pelo, no era simpático ya que gracias a su mirada la cual reflejaba odio hacia quien miraba, lo hacían ver siniestro y cruel, su vestimenta era extraña, tenia una chaqueta de cuero del color de una vestimenta militar, su pantalón de tela marrón con sus botas militares negras lo hacían ver como un asesino despiadado, tenia una camiseta gris, y para terminar cargaba una metralleta bien cargada, a simple vista parecía un francotirador profesional, el cual con voz ronca y sin vida dijo:

_Ustedes deben ser Los Jóvenes Titanes, mi jefe dijo que no debo subestimarlos.

_ ¿Quién demonios eres? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Mi nombre es Agnimel, yo y mis 50 asesinos formamos el distinguido grupo de "Los reyes de la sangre."

_Por supuesto… como no los reconocí. – Dijo Chico Bestia un tanto incrédulo. – Los Reyes de la Sangre son un grupo de mafiosos, asesinos a sangre fría que hacen trabajos sucios a cambio de una buena recompensa que los beneficie.

_ ¿Y que es lo que quieren aquí? – Preguntó Raven.

_Mi jefe es el hombre que nos contrato… me dijo que tenia que cumplir una misión que aun no les será revelada, y solo les diré que… para empezar debo entregarle un mensaje a unos de ustedes.

_ ¿A uno de nosotros? – Pregunto confundida StarFire.

_Si… a uno de ustedes. – Dijo Agnimel mirando por unos segundos a Chico Bestia. – Pero antes quiero divertirme un rato observando si son dignos oponentes del juego sucio… ¡ATAQUEN!

Justo en el momento en el que Agnimel ordeno el ataque, los 50 asesinos corrieron directo hacia los Titanes.

_ ¡TITANES ATAQUEN! – Ordeno Robin.

En ese momento comenzó una ardua batalla, como si ya supieran lo que pasaría, Los Reyes de la Sangre (A excepción de Agnimel el cual se separo solo para observarlos pelear) se dividieron en cinco grupos y separaron a los Titanes, solo para conseguir que ellos se vieran enfrentados a pelear solos con 10 de ellos, los cuales se veían bien entrenados y con una mirada que reflejaba decisión.

Robin saco su bastón, propinando golpes y patadas hacia sus oponentes, estos esquivaban fácilmente los movimientos del chico maravilla, devolviéndolo con golpes los cuales apenas podían esquivar el chico.

StarFire lanzaba sus rayos estelares mientras flotaba, sus contrincantes esquivaron el ataque de la chica extraterrestre para devolvérselo con disparos de sus armas de fuego, ella recibió los disparos pero gracias a su fuerza alienígena no le hicieron mucho daño, y continuo atacando con golpes mientras lanzaba sus rayos de fuego.

Cyborg estaba peleando como nunca, pues se veía que esos tipos eran buenos en artes marciales, comenzó con golpes y patadas las cuales eran esquivadas fácilmente por esos tipos, de hecho viéndolo bien era una pelea injusta, la cual la estaban ganando ese grupo de mafiosos, Cyborg aprovechó cuando se separó un poco de ellos, se preparó y disparó con su cañón sónico, ese disparo debía haber acertado ya que el nunca fallaba, pero esos tipos los esquivaron fácilmente saltando o agachándose, el mitad robot se sorprendió mucho… a tal punto que no se dio cuenta que al esquivar su disparo dos de los asesinos dieron un salto triple como el de las artes marciales, aterrizando detrás de el, sacaron unos tubos eléctricos de quien sabe donde y con ellos dieron una descarga eléctrica a Cyborg lo que ocasiono un grito de dolor ahogado de el, para su buena suerte no lo apago pero si lo dejo en el suelo inconsciente.

_ ¡CYBORG! – Grito Chico Bestia el cual antes se había transformado en un rinoceronte para ir directo a embestir a sus oponentes, a lo cual ellos esquivaron fácilmente a dicho animal, pero cuando escucho a su amigo gritar, fue directo hacia el, sin importarle que varios disparos de esos francotiradores fueran hacia el… el chico verde se transformo a tiempo en una serpiente esquivando los disparos a tiempo.

Cuando llego con su amigo lo noto inconsciente, pero vivo lo cual lo tranquilizo, un grupo mas de 10 hombres estaban corriendo detrás de el dispuesto a atacarlo, desenfundaron sus armas dispuestos a disparar hacia el, pero Agnimel les aviso desde un comunicador que tenían en sus oídos: _"No le disparen… quiero saber lo que un Logan es capas de hacer para proteger a su ser querido además ya es tiempo de darle el mensaje… vallan y enfrenten a los titanes restante, pero… aléjense un poco de Raven, le voy a disparar."_ Los tipos obedecieron a su líder y fueron a pelear con ellos.

Chico Bestia seguía atento a Cyborg, cuando de pronto notó que ya nadie venia a atacarlo y fijo su vista a Robin, StarFire y Raven, los cuales peleaban con todos los asesinos que estaban propinándoles golpes, patadas y algunos les disparaban a ellos pero a duras penas lograban esquivarlos, Cyborg empezó a reaccionar.

_Hugh… ¿Chico Bestia? – Dijo él mitad robot mientras abría pesadamente los ojos.

_Cy, que bueno que despertaste. – Menciono Chico Bestia esbozando una sonrisa. - ¿Te sientes bien?

_Donde están esos malechores buenos para nada… quiero darles una paliza por tremenda electrocución que me dieron.

_Si te sientes bien.

Chico Bestia volteo y vio que Agnimel estaba apuntando con una metralleta hacia un punto donde estaban sus amigos peleando, al fijarse bien apuntaba a Raven, el chico se asusto mucho, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su amiga que tanto amaba. A si que como acto de reflejo fue corriendo hacia ella gritando un: "¡RAVEN CUIDADO!"

La chica al oyó la advertencia de su amigo y en ese instante Agnimel disparó, Raven cerro los ojos como un acto reflesivo, esperando a que la bala se impactara en su cuerpo, pero lo único que sintió fueron unos brazos rodeándola seguido por un grito de dolor proveniente de aquella persona, cuando Raven abrió los ojos puedo ver a Chico Bestia, el cual la miraba con una mueca de dolor, al darse cuenta la chica noto que su amigo la abrazaba como queriéndola proteger, luego sintió un líquido mojando su pecho y notó que era ¿sangre? Proveniente del costado izquierdo del abdomen bajo del chico, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Antes de recibir el impacto, Chico Bestia se interpuso entre ella y el arma solo para salvarla, su sorpresa se convirtió en miedo.

_ ¡Chico Bestia¡ ¡¿Qué has hecho!? – Pregunto Raven mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

_No… p-podía dejar q-que te hagan d-daño. – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras que por la fuerza que se le iba, empezó a caerse.

Raven lo sostenía depositándolo en sus piernas.

_ ¡CHICOS AYUDENME, HAY QUE LLEVARLO A UN HOSPITAL RÁPIDO! – Suplicó la chica mitad demonio mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando por sus mejillas.

Agnimel prendió su comunicador y les dijo a sus asesinos: - _"Separen a los titanes de su amigo verde, ya es tiempo de que el emisor envíe el mensaje al receptor." - _Y dicho esto los tipos hicieron lo que su líder les ordeno, separaron a Robin y StarFire pero estos peleaban con tal de ayudar a su amigo herido. Cyborg fue separado de todos por un grupo de ellos, desesperado por llegar con Chico Bestia no tuvo remedio más que concentrarse con sus oponentes.

_Desgraciados ¡ABRAN PASO! – Amenazó Cyborg mientras volvía a luchar con esos tipos.

Un grupo de hombres se acercaban a Raven, pero esta no dejaría que toquen a su amigo, con sus poderes levanto autos y postes de luz para lanzárselos a esos tipos, pero como era de esperarse lo esquivaron.

_ ¡No se acerquen a el por favor! ¿¡No ven que esta lastimado!?

Los tipos hicieron caso omiso a sus súplicas.

_ ¡ESPEREN! – Ordeno Agnimel mientras se acercaba a Raven y Chico Bestia el cual apenas seguía consiente. – Déjenme a la chica a mí, vallan y enfréntense a los otros.

Obedeciendo a su líder fueron a pelear con los demás Titanes.

_Usted es un desgraciado ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? – Pregunto Raven sosteniendo a Chico Bestia en sus brazos.

_Como dije en un principio debo enviar un mensaje a uno de ustedes, en este caso es a tu amigo herido.

_ ¿Por que a el?

_Eso preciosa no te incumbe aún… solo a él. – Y dicho esto rápidamente agarró el delicado cuello del la chica de una manera brutal, levantándola al aire y arrojándola lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no oyera lo que le diría a su amigo.

Raven vio como el tipo se arrodillaba a su amigo y le dijo unas palabras que ella no logró escuchar, pero lo que vio fue que su amigo se sorprendió cuando el hombre termino de hablar.

_ ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS SEÑORES, TERMINAMOS POR HOY! – Al tiempo en que Agnimel ordenó la retirada sacaron bombas de humo para después desaparecer en ellas.

Los Titanes fueron rápidamente con su amigo inconsciente, Raven posó su oído en el pecho del chico con tal de escuchar si su corazón palpitaba o no.

_Chico Bestia… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital pero rápido. – Dijo Robin.

_Su corazón sigue latiendo… débilmente, pero late. - Dijo Raven.

_StarFire llévatelo volando al hospital mas cercano, no podemos dejar que muera.

_De acuerdo Robin. – Y dicho esto la chica extraterrestre cargó a Chico Bestia y fue volando con el hacia el hospital.

Cuando perdieron de vista a StarFire volando con Chico Bestia en brazos, notaron que Raven estaba llorando desesperadamente.

_Raven esta bien que te preocupes… todos lo estamos… pero tampoco es para que llores así. – Dijo Cyborg mientras veía a Raven llorar, a el le parecía raro verla así ya que jamás lloraba en público, a excepción de la ves en que se enteraron que era el fin del mundo, pero esta vez era diferente esta vez lloraba de impotencia.

_Perdóneme chicos… es que todo esto es mi culpa. – Dijo la chica mientras sollozaba.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Robin.

_Agnimel iba a dispararme… pero Chico Bestia me salvó interponiéndose entre la bala y yo, recibiendo el él disparo… por eso digo que esto es mi culpa.

_No Raven esto no es tu culpa… tuvo que pasar, lo único que nos queda por hacer es ir al hospital y averiguar como esta Chico Bestia.

_Tienes razón Robin, debemos apurarnos.

Robin, Cyborg y Raven fueron en el auto rumbo al hospital, ninguno dijo nada sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos… fue algo muy raro, llegaron pelearon con Los Reyes de la Sangre solo para que unos de sus amigos resultara herido y estos se fueran, algo estaba pasando, Chico Bestia esta relacionado con esto y por obligación deben llegar al fondo de este asunto…

* * *

**Muy bien con esto concluye este episodio… lamento mucho la demora, y agradesco mucho sus reviews, con eso me dan ánimos para continuar. XD**

**Espero publicar el siguiente episodio mas adelante…**

**UN BESOTE PARA TODOS.**

**Atte: Jamizell.**

**PD: NO OLVIDEN COMO PRONUNCIAR MI NOMPLE PLEASE, BYE.**


	4. Revelaciones penosas

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO Y ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN DECIDIDO PERDER SU TIEMPO LEYENDO MI HISTORIA JAJAJA… **

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA BUENO PS… ES QUE AVECES ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION Y AVECES SE VA… Y AQUÍ VA EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

* * *

**Cap. 04: Revelaciones penosas.**

Después de una ardua batalla con un grupo de mafiosos denominados Los Reyes de la Sangre, uno de los titanes resulto herido en el abdomen bajo por intentar proteger a una de sus amigas, unas horas después, en el hospital de Jump City se encontraban Robin, StarFire, Cyborg y Raven en la sala de espera, todos y cada uno velando por la seguridad de su amigo herido, algunos más temerosos de una posible pérdida que otros…

Todos estaban callados, no se atrevían a decir nada aunque también ellos estaban heridos, los médicos ya les habían preguntado si no necesitaban atención médica, ellos amablemente respondieron que no, deseaban rápido saber el estado de su amigo que no se atreverían a moverse de allí.

Notaron que el doctor que trato las heridas del Chico Bestia se acercaba hacia ellos, rápidamente se levantaron como esperando a que el doctor fuera el primero en decir algo.

_Titanes…

_ ¿Qué pasó, como esta? – Preguntó Cyborg.

_La bala que le cayó a su amigo afortunadamente no le rozo el pulmón ni le dio a el corazón, sigue inconsciente aunque tuvimos que sacar la bala con mucho cuidado… su estado es crítico.

_ ¿Esta… en coma? – Pregunto Raven con cierto temor en su voz.

_Para su buena suerte no… esta inconsciente y como dije su estado es crítico, muy critico... pero en todo esto hay algo que me sorprende.

Los rostros de los titanes mostraron un semblante de alivio y satisfacción.

_Bueno… nos tranquiliza mucho que el este bien doctor… ¿Pero que es lo que le sorprende? – Pregunto StarFire con cierta duda en su voz.

_Me sorprende que no este muerto… la bala a duras penas roso algunas costillas a tal punto que las fracturó, eso a mi parecer debería haber matado a cualquier persona por la hemorragia que tuvo después, pero aunque su amigo es como un mutante el no tiene un cuerpo fuerte como el de la señorita StarFire.

_Quiere decir… ¿Qué el pudo morir? – Pregunto Raven asustada.

_A si es…

_Eso es extraño doctor.

_Es verdad señorita Starfire, pero él de todos modos resistió, no se como pero lo hizo… eso es lo que me sorprende. – Finalizo el doctor.

_Bueno, eso es muy raro en el. – Dijo Robin con un semblante serio y pensativo. – Ahora no me sorprendería que nos estuviera ocultando algo…

_Cambiando de tema… ¿Podría permitirnos verlo? – Menciono Raven en todo de súplica y preocupación en su voz.

_En estos momentos el joven Chico Bestia esta en cuidados intensivos, es imposible que entren a verlo.

_Por favor Doctor estamos muy preocupados por el. – Suplico StarFire.

_Le prometemos que no haremos ruido o desorden… por favor, además necesitamos decidir quien se quedara con él esta noche. – Dijo Cyborg.

_No lo se Titanes…

_Por favor entiéndalo… se lo ruego. – Menciono Robin.

El doctor se quedo pensando un momento, en los rostros de los titanes se notaba fácilmente la preocupación hacia su amigo verde, no savia que responder, ¿Ellos no harían desorden? ¿Se podía confiar en ellos? De todos modos hacerlos entrar para ver a un paciente después de una operación no era posible ni permitido.

_Doctor… mire no se si vamos a convencerlo, pero yo quiero intentar algo. - Tomo la palabra Raven en tono calmado y triste. – Ya se que no podemos ver a Chico Bestia, y me molesta mucho que esto le este pasando a el, pero… ¿Usted sabe que la bala que le cayo debería haberme caído a mi? El se interpuso para salvarme de una posible muerte, he estado sintiendo que mi consciencia me esta matando poco a poco, me siento muy culpable de lo que le esta pasando a el cuando yo debería estar en su lugar… - En ese momento a Raven se le escaparon algunas lágrimas las cuales ella secaba rápidamente solo para no disimular su pena y hacerse la fuerte. - ¿No se da cuenta que tengo tantas ganas de verlo para decirle lo mucho que lo siento aunque el no me escuche? Todos nosotros estamos muy preocupados por el… Aunque sabemos que acaba de ser operado las ganas que tengo de utilizar mis poderes para curarlo no se me quitan, ni se me quitaran… Entiéndalo doctor necesitamos verlo, por favor se lo suplico. – Finalizo Raven con un tono de súplica.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían escuchado a Raven hablar así, ella le suplico de buena manera al doctor para que pudieran ver a Chico Bestia y este se quedó mudo ya que no sabía que responder. Pero… era su amigo y no importaba si nadie los veía entrar a su habitación, el doctor dio un largo suspiro para después decir:

_Esta bien, los dejare entrar… pero solo por unos minutos. – Dijo el doctor todo rendido.

_Muchísimas gracias doctor, se lo agradecemos de verdad. – Menciono Robin de parte de todos sus compañeros.

_De nada… ahora les ruego que me sigan antes de que cambie de opinión. – Y dicho esto el doctor guio a los Jóvenes Titanes hacia un pasillo del hospital.

No era nada fuera de lo común, las paredes celestes, el piso blanco de mármol pulido y los focos en el techo lo hacían ver como un hospital tétrico, sin mencionar las pocas ventanas que se encontraban allí. No pasaban muchas personas por ser la zona de cuidados intensivos, el doctor se detuvo en una puerta gris.

_Jóvenes Titanes… les ruego de buena manera que no hagan ruido y no toquen nada que ustedes no conozcan… se los ruego. – Aviso el doctor antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

Lejos de la ciudad, en un cuarto amplio pero oscuro, se abrieron las puertas de este dando pase a Agnimel el cual se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia una silla de esas de lujo, en la cual se sentó para después observar al frente, había una enorme pantalla negra y abajo un teclado muy impresionante, era como una especia de computadora, casi como la de los Jóvenes Titanes pero esta era mas diferente, tecleo un poco solo para conseguir que la pantalla se prendiera, la cual mostraba a los Titanes peleando con el hace unas horas, el tipo africano parecía muy atento a las habilidades de sus oponentes.

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abren y dejan entrar a Nicholas Galtry, el cual entro y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco hacia Agnimel.

_ ¿Ya le enviaste mi mensaje? – Pregunto Nicholas el cual mostraba el mismo semblante serio de siempre.

_Por supuesto que si señor… Hice exactamente lo que me pidió, lo balee al chico, y si es tan fuerte como para resistir una bala como usted dice, sobrevivirá.

_Perfecto… y más le vale que viva por que quiero verlo sufrir.

_Le molestaría si pregunto ¿Por que tan empeñado en destruir a los Jóvenes Titanes, y mas en su sobrino? – Dijo Agnimel mientras volteaba a ver a Nicholas esperando su respuesta.

_Es una larga historia... – Dijo Nicholas mientras se acercaba más para quedar a la par de Agnimel. – Tu sabes que mi sobrino Garfield heredó todo de sus padres cuando ellos murieron en un "Accidente de bote" – Dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo mientras que a la vez levantaba sus manos para elevar y bajar dos veces sus dedos índice y el de medio. – También sabes que el estaba bajo mi cuidado a los 11 años, y digamos que no le di nada de afecto… Yo me interese en educarlo y cuidarlo a mi manera solo por el dinero de sus padres que también heredo el muy desgraciado, eran demasiados millones de dólares, cuando el chico cayo en mis manos el gobierno me dio toda la herencia de el incluyendo su dinero, para que supuestamente se lo de yo, por supuesto solo le di lo inservible que para el desdichado huérfano era muy preciado… me quedé con su dinero y jamás le dije que heredo plata… Meses después obligaba al niño a robar para mí, y en uno de sus robos se encontró con la Patrulla de los Condenados, no se como hizo para que ellos se interesaran en el y de su pasado si el chico se alejaba de ellos, pero esos malditos lograron ganarse la confianza de Garfield y descubrieron que yo gastaba la plata que el heredó, por aquella razón me metieron en prisión y el gobierno se encargo de devolverle lo que yo gaste… Mento y Chica Elástica cuidaron al niño como uno mas de ellos, varios años después me entere que el chico se introdujo a un nuevo grupo de súper héroes: Los Jóvenes Titanes, y pensé que si Garfield moría yo me quedaría con su dinero, luego me fije en los videos que mostraban las batallas que tenia contra los villanos a los cuales el y su amigos se enfrentaban, se notaba a la perfección que protegía a cierta chica mitad demonio, esa Raven, no era de esperarse que esta enamorado de esa preciosa mujer, y bueno como el aprecia bastante a sus amigos, decidí contratarte a ti y a tus hombres para ayudarme a matarlo, a el y a sus amigos… y bueno si quieres podemos jugar un poco con las dos chicas antes de matarlas… mi propósito, es destruir la felicidad de mi sobrino querido, antes de destruirlo a el.

_Humm… esa es una interesante historia Nicholas… supongo que cuando Garfield este muerto te quedaras con su herencia ya que eres el único pariente que el chico tiene vivo.

_A si es… y puedo repartirte la mitad de lo que yo tenga si haces bien tu trabajo.

_Me parece bien… Y créame que no somos de fallar.

_Eso espero Agnimel… bien no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, me retiro, te llamare después para avisarte de tu siguiente movimiento contra los Titanes. – Y dicho esto Nicholas salió de la habitación dejando a Agnimel completamente solo, para después que continúe con su antigua labor de observar a los Titanes pelear.

* * *

Lo que vieron los titanes los puso muy sorprendidos, a tal punto que llegaron a sentir pena y una gran aflicción hacia su amigo, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en una cama cualquiera del hospital, tenia un tubo transparente, era largo y muy flaco que le salía por la mano cerca de la vena, también tenia uno de esos tubos pequeñitos que se le colocaba por la nariz para que pueda respirar, mas unas vendas que cubrían su herida y parte del torso del chico, a la que se les notaba una mancha roja, finalmente unos pantalones celestes, el chico era cubierto por una sabana blanca hasta cerca de su pecho.

_ ¿Chico Bestia? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Su amigo esta inconsciente, pero pronto sanara eso si se los aseguro. – Dijo el doctor. – Bueno me retiro debo revisar a mi otros pacientes, regresare en unos minutos para avisarles que salgan. – Y dicho esto el doctor salió dejando solos a los titanes.

_Chico Bestia, amigo ¿Me escuchas? – Dijo StarFire mientras se acercaba a el y se sentaba al borde de la cama.

_No puede responderte Star…

_Ya lo se Robin, me siento tan mal por el.

_No eres la única que se siente así, la culpable de todo soy yo… - Dijo Raven en tono de culpa y tristeza en su voz.

_No Raven tu no tienes la culpa de nada… - Intento consolar Cyborg pero fue interrumpido por ella.

_No Cyborg yo si tengo la culpa ¿Qué no lo entiendes?... – Dijo Raven mientras volvía a llorar. – Me salvo y casi muere por ello, el es mi mejor amigo y lo aprecio mucho, ahora más que nunca… les juro que si el muere… No se de lo que yo sería capaz de hacerle a ese estúpido de Agnimel.

_Amiga Raven… No te pongas así… Chico Bestia sanará, solo hay que tener fe en que eso pase.

_Ojalá tengas razón StarFire… - Dijo Raven mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – Ojalá la tengas.

_Y la tengo amiga, todos conocemos a Chico Bestia y sabemos que el es fuerte.

_Si… Bestita se salvara, lo conozco bien y he visto que ha soportado peores dolores, solo basta decir que los golpes de Adonis dolieron más que este.

_Tienes razón Cyborg, pero en todo lo que esta pasando… Esto es muy extraño, algo raro sucede aquí, por que ¿No notaron que cuando Agimel se acerco a Chico Bestia y voto a Raven… este le dijo algo que lo sorprendió? También con esa carta de la admiradora esa, puso una cara que parecía que había visto al mismo Trigon resucitado, también hace dos días estaba muy triste… que hasta Cyborg le ganaba más veces de lo que en realidad lo hacia.

_Robin ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Raven.

_Quiero decir que en todo este asunto… el que esta involucrado en esto más que nosotros es el Chico Bestia.

Raven se quedo callada, no podía decir que ella empezaba a sospechar de eso, estaba sorprendida de que posiblemente su amigo este involucrado en esto, ¿Acaso no será este el problema del cual su amigo no quería hablarle? De todos modos no podía decir nada, por que al fin y al cabo ella no sabía nada… aún.

_No me fije en eso… Puedes tener razón, pero ¿No crees que si tuviera un problema, el ya nos lo habría dicho? – Dijo Cyborg.

_Hay veces en las que uno teme decir sus problemas solo por no involucrar a otros. – Respondió Robin.

_Bueno, cuando despierte le preguntaremos que es lo que esta sucediendo… - Dijo StarFire. – Pero ahora hay que dejarlo descansar, como dijo el doctor no hay que hacer mucho ruido y no tienen que haber muchas personas aquí.

_Tienes razón Star. – Robin dio un largo suspiro para después decir. – Cyborg ven acompáñame a la sala de espera, nuestro amigo necesita descansar.

_Si… Bestita ni se te ocurra dejarnos, ahora volvemos si sucede algo avísenos.

_No te preocupes Cyborg, eso haremos. – Dijo Raven en tono calmado, pero aún se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz.

Cyborg y Robin salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las dos titanes.

_Raven…

_ ¿Si?

_Tu también tienes miedo de que algo le pase a Chico Bestia, ¿Verdad? Se nota por tu mirada, estas muy preocupada por el.

_StarFire… no se que me pasa. – Menciono Raven mientras llevaba sus dos manos hacia su cara cubriéndola. – El me salvo por segunda vez… recuerda que antes me salvo de Adonis, y ahora de Agnimel… estoy en deuda con el, estoy empezando a creer que se me vuelve una costumbre llorar, últimamente he estado llorando como nunca… Y eso es raro en mí.

_No puede ser raro Raven, lloras por el, por que tienes miedo de perderlo.

_ ¿Que? No digas tonterías, todos hemos estado llorando y velando por su salud.

_Ya lo se… pero tu lo has hecho mas que todos.

_Ya te lo dije, el me volvió a salvar y me siento culpable, es todo.

_No Raven… no es que te sientas culpable, quieres mucho a Chico Bestia… - Dijo StarFire con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su amiga mitad demonio la miraba con reproche. – No debes ocultarme nada sabiendo que soy tu mejor amiga, sabes perfectamente que con migo puedes confiarme lo que sea… y lo que sea significa el que admitas de una vez tus sentimientos hacia el.

_ ¿Por que dices eso? ¿Acaso se nota mis sentimientos hacia el? – Pregunto Raven mientras se le notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_No se si Robin y Cyborg ya lo notaron, pero yo si, amiga se que no es fácil para ti admitir tus sentimientos, pero nada te cuesta decirlo, ese sentimiento no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.

_Lo se Star, pero… mi educación en Azarath se baso en controlar mis emociones, desde muy chica me enseñaron a controlarme, y emociones tan fuertes como esta… me asustan bastante por que no se como reaccionar ante eso.

_ ¿Acaso sabes de qué emoción te estoy hablando?

_No muy bien… pero tengo miedo de que sea esa emoción tan… afectiva.

_Haber dime… ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de Chico Bestia?

_Me siento rara… desde que regresamos de Tokio, cada ves que se me acerca siento que… empieza a arderme las mejillas, se que suena raro pero eso me sucede, una vez me dijo un alago y yo…

_Dime cual era, mejor dicho dime que paso antes de que te dijera el alago.

_Bueno…

_**Flash Back **_

_**Yo me dirigía a la azotea y entonces vi a Chico Bestia sentado… parecía pensativo y no dude en hablarle.**_

**__ ¿Chico Bestia que haces aquí? – Sorprendido volteo a verme. _**

**__ ¿Raven? No te oí llegar… respondiendo a tu pregunta solo estaba sentado contemplando el atardecer. – Me dijo con un tono de duda, se notaba perfectamente que era inventado. _**

**__Tus ojos no pueden mentirme, ¿Te sucede algo? – Le dije mientras mientras me sentaba a su lado._**

**__Ham, no… no como crees eso, no me pasa nada. – Me respondió el un tanto nervioso separándose de sus rodillas y jugando con sus dedos._**

**__Sabes que no puedes mentirme, en estos momentos tu respuesta no es muy convincente para mí._**

**_El dio un largo suspiro todo resignado… era obvio que no podía mentirme._**

**__Bueno… si me sucede algo pero… no quisiera contarlo… _**

**__Si es algo personal no puedo insistir… no sería tan mala. –Le dije en tono de broma mientras le sonreía para reflejarle confianza._**

**__Gracias Raven… para mi suerte tú no eres como los demás. – Cuando dijo eso ultimo yo lo malinterprete un poco._**

**__ ¿A qué te refieres con que no soy como los demás? – Le pregunte un poco molesta._**

**__Bueno… me refiero a que tú eres única… al no ser insistente como lo hacen algunas otras personas… _**

**__Enserio… ¿Crees que soy única? – Dije con un tono de ilusión en mi voz._**

**__Por supuesto que si Raven… tú siempre eres desinteresada, prudente, comprensiva, amable con algunas personas, y hasta muy pero muy linda… - Eso ultimo que dijo me causo tremendo revuelo en mi estomago, sentía como ustedes dicen… mariposas en el estomago, eso junto con mi sorpresa y mi rara calentura en las mejillas, hasta parecía que me iba a dar fiebre._**

**__ ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Pregunte mientras volteaba a verlo… parecía que el no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que se lo aclare yo, raramente note que sus mejillas adquirían un vivo color rojo, mientras se sorprendía._**

**__Yo ahhh… no dije nada interesante… woh mira la hora ya es tarde mejor vamos a descansar. –Cambio te tema mirando su brazo como si en él hubiera un reloj para después levantarse dispuesto a irse dejándome completamente sola y confundía, pero no solo estaba así también me sentía feliz por alguna razón._**

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

_ ¿Quieres decir que te alago sin saberlo? – Pregunto sorprendida StarFire.

_Así es…

_Bueno, jamás lo creí de el… hay una duda que quiero aclararte Raven, esa calentura en las mejillas que dices sentir cuando te dijo el alago… se llama sonrojo, te sonrojaste de la vergüenza que te dio. – Dijo la extraterrestre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¿Que? Bueno yo había escuchado de eso, pero jamás creí que me pasaría. – Dijo Raven un tanto incrédula de lo que oyó.

_A todos nos pasa, eso es común, y además ya creo saber que sentimiento estas experimentando.

_Yo ya se cual es, no es necesario que me lo digas…

_Y entonces por que no lo admites.

_Por que… Tengo miedo… - Dijo Raven agachando la cabeza.

_No debes tener miedo al amor, ese es el sentimiento mas dulce de todos.

_Es que tu no lo entiendes Star… sabes que no me puedo enamorar por que mis emocione son muy peligrosas, puedo hacer daño a alguien.

_No, no lo harás… por que además tu misma me contaste que cuando estabas con Malchior también te pasaba lo mismo, y no rompías nada con tus poderes.

_Cierto… pero esta vez es diferente.

_Si es diferente, por que lo que sientes por Chico Bestia es mas fuerte que lo que sentías por Malchior… vamos amiga no cuesta nada admitirlo, además estamos solas, nadie esta escuchando.

Raven lo pensó por un momento, ella no podía enamorarse por que la primera vez que le paso eso salió lastimada, muy lastimada física y emocionalmente, a tal punto que se prohibió así misma volver a enamorarse… pero ya pasaron varios años y ya no eran unos simples adolescentes, eran adultos, y negarse a que sientes una ridícula emoción es cosa de infantiles… según Raven.

_Bueno… yo… esta bien quieres que lo admita, pues lo hare ya que dices que no cuesta nada hacerlo. – Dijo Raven bien decidida al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama del Chico Bestia y le agarraba delicadamente su mano derecha, la cual no tenía la aguja. – Admito que estoy enamorada, enamorada de Chico Bestia, mas bien lo amo, lo amo bastante como para dejar que muera así , lo amo sobre todas las cosas y jamás sentí algo así por alguien… ni siquiera por el mismo Malchior… ¿Ya estas satisfecha? – Finalizo Raven mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

_Si… y no fue difícil ¿Verdad? - Dijo StarFire mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

_No, no lo fue… pero por favor Star, te lo ruego, por lo que más ames en este mundo, no se lo digas a nadie… - Mencionó Raven mientras miraba con un tono de súplica en su voz a StarFires, la cual con una sonrisa sincera le respondió:

_No te preocupes Raven… no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto esta a salvo con migo amiga.

_Gracias Star, y mas te vale mantener tu boca cerrada o si no asegúrate de decirle a BlackFire que no se ilusione en tener sobrinos ¿Entendiste? – Amenazo con una mirada que asustaría al mismo Slade, la cual intimido a su amiga extraterrestre.

_Por supuesto que mantendré mi boca cerrada, ahora mas que nunca jiji. – Menciono StarFire con un tono de miedo y nervios en su voz.

_Hum… mas te vale. – Y dicho esto devolvió su mirada a su amigo inconsciente, ella sintió una gran pena en su corazón, el ver al amor de su vida en ese estado le dolía hasta el alma, dio un largo suspiro de tristeza. – No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… debo sanarlo. – Dijo en tono desisivo.

_No Raven, si lo haces te debilitaras. – Intento convencer StarFire mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

_Es la única forma de mantener mi conciencia tranquila, además lo amo, y no puedo dejar que su estado empeore.

_Bien… yo estaré aquí para ayudarte cuando termines.

Raven se levanto y poso su mano sobre la venda de su amigo, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, luego recito sus palabras usuales las cuales siempre usa "_¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _Después de esto, un aura grisácea brillante empezó a cubrir la herida del chico verde haciéndola desvanecer lentamente pero sin quitar la mancha de sangre que permanecía en la venda, luego de unos segundos el aura gris desapareció, provocándole un ligero mareo a Raven, estaba por caerse si no fuera por StarFire que la agarro antes decaer en el suelo.

_ ¡RAVEN!... Amiga, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto StarFire mientras sostenía a Raven, la cual aun mareada, se levanto con la ayuda de su amiga.

_Si Star, si estoy bien… no te preocupes.

Las dos fijaron su vista a su amigo verde, el cual ya no parecía inconsciente, antes de curarlo estaba como muerto, parecía que no respiraba y su piel estaba pálida, ahora que Raven lo sano, la palidez se fue permitiéndole al Chico Bestia regresar a su color de antes… verde, y ya no parecía que no respiraba, mas bien se notaba mejor… en otras palabras parecía dormido.

_ ¿Crees que haya funcionado? – Pregunto StarFire mientras observaba a su amigo.

_No dudo de mis poderes, funciono de eso estoy segura. – Dijo Raven bien decidida mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

_Bien… entonces habrá que revisar su herida.

Después de esto, las dos titanes se acercaron al Chico Bestia, StarFire levanto delicadamente al chico pero sin sacarlo de la cama, mas bien lo sentó mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, Raven con sus poderes, saco la venda de su amigo lo mas delicado que pudo, la venda seguía manchada de sangre, lo cual hacia dudar un poco si lo había curado o no. Cuando termino de quitar la venda observaron que en el costado izquierdo donde estaba la herida del chico verde, se notaba un pequeño raspón, como si nunca hubiera habido una herida de bala en el, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en el rostro de las chicas al saber que sus intenciones no fallaron.

_Te lo dije, mis poderes jamás fallan.

_Tienes razón Raven… perdóname por haber dudado.

_No hay problema, me alegra de haberlo ayudado.

_ ¿Ahora estas tranquila?

_Si, ya lo estoy.

_Bien por que me diste un gran susto, bueno avisémosle al doctor lo que hicimos… para que revisen a Chico Bestia… - Dijo StarFire mientras seguía con el chico en sus brazos, si querer observo la espalda del chico verde, y noto algo muy raro en ella. – Raven… mira esto.

_ ¿Qué cosa? – Menciono Raven mientras se acercaba a observar la espalda de su amigo y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas a las dos… la espalda de su amigo verde esta llena de… ¿Cicatrices? Las dos dieron un respiro de sorpresa y horror.

_ ¿Qué es eso… no es lo que llaman aquí… Cicatrices? – Pregunto la chica extraterrestre muy sorprendida de lo que veía.

_Creo que si… pero estas son muy raras, no las vi jamás a excepción en la televisión, creo que estas son cicatrices de flagelación… Que extraño en el. – Dijo Raven con el mismo tono de sorpresa en su voz.

_Pobre Chico Bestia, me pregunto quién habrá sido la persona que lo hizo… esas cicatrices son terribles, debieron doler demasiado, de veras quiero saber quien lo hizo por que me dan ganas de matarlo. – Cambio el tono la princesa tamaraneana, de uno de sorpresa a uno de odio.

_No eres la única, pero ahora estoy muy convencida de que el nos esta ocultando algo… Cuando despierte hablaremos de esto muy seriamente y esta vez no me va a ocultar nada por que soy capaz de entrar en su mente y ver de que se trata… - Raven dio su suspiro de frustración mientras miraba a su amigo son un semblante serio, pero con un aire de tristeza. - Llamemos al doctor para que revise al Chico Bestia.

_De acuerdo…

Justo en ese momento entro el doctor.

_Bien señoritas ya deben de salir no les puedo darles mas tiempo, me tope con los otros titanes en el camino y me avisaron que se quedaron con el…

_Justo íbamos a buscarlo doctor.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Vera yo utilice mis poderes de sanación para curar la herida de mi amigo y funciono, pero quisiera que lo revise para saber que esta bien. – Dijo Raven en tono de preocupación.

El doctor se acerco a la camilla en la cual reposaba el Chico Bestia, al acercarse lo suficiente noto que ya no había la venda en el torso del chico, si no que en el lugar de la herida se notaba un pequeño raspón, observo detenidamente al chico y vio que en la máquina donde se veían los latidos del corazón sonaba perfectamente normal, como si ya estuviera recuperado… A simple vista se notaba perfectamente que estaba bien, pero aún tenia que revisar.

_Su estado parece normal, a simple vista se ve que se encuentra en buenas condiciones, pero aun hay que revisar… llamare a las enfermeras para que me ayuden, ahora necesito que se vallan por favor. – Dijo el doctor mientras presionaba un botón que había en una maquina del tamaño de una caja, del cual salió un sonido como el de un timbre, minutos después llegaron tres mujeres vestidas de blanco.

_Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos doctor, esperaremos en la sala de espera. – Dijo Raven mientras salía con StarFire.

Ambas titanes salieron de la habitación directo a la sala de espera, cuando llegaron allí sus amigo estaban sentados y Abeja estaba con ellos, mentalmente se preguntaron por que estaba aquí creyendo que estaría con los Titanes Este, confundidas se acercaron hacia ellos.

_Raven, StarFire, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – Saludo la chica mientras se levantaba.

_Hola Abeja lo mismo digo.

_Amiga te eche mucho de menos. – Dijo StarFiter mientras abrazaba a Abeja y esta respondía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

_Lo mismo digo StarFire. – Ambas se separaron del abrazo. – Oigan seguro se preguntan por que estoy aquí…

Ambas titanes respondieron si moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

_Bueno, Cyborg me aviso sobre lo que paso a Chico Bestia, entonces me vine lo más rápido que pude, y en mi ausencia deje a Aqualad al mando… de verdad espero su pronta recuperación.

_Todos lo esperamos. – Dijo Cyborg en tono preocupado.

_Pero lo que me enfada es que sean tan tercos.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Por que ustedes también tienes heridas y moretones, y no quieren curárselos.

_No te preocupes Abeja vamos a estar bien, además nos preocupa mas como se encuentra Chico Bestia, las heridas pueden esperar un poco. – Dijo Robin en tono serio.

_Pero aún así deberían de darse una revisada... A bueno allá ustedes.

_ ¿Raven te sucede algo? – Pregunto Robin mirando a su amiga mitad demonio.

_Por que lo dices…

_Te noto rara, digo estas con los ojos cansados… ¿Sucedió algo?

_Bueno por esa razón los estábamos buscando. – Dijo StarFire.

_Verán… yo cure al Chico Bestia con mis poderes de sanación.

_ ¿Y funciono? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Bueno… si, en estos momentos el doctor esta con el, lo esta revisando para asegurarse de que todo este bien. – Dijo Raven con el mismo tono serio de siempre.

_Eso es un alivio chicos. – Menciono Abeja.

_Pero también los buscábamos para avisarles algo muy importante.

_De que se trata StarFire ¿Ocurrió algo en el proceso de sanación?

_No Robin no paso nada… solo es algo que vimos en el después de cúralo.

_ ¿Y que es?

_Bueno yo no soy la indicada para decirlo, que Raven lo haga. – Dijo StarFire dando pase a Raven la cual aún seguía un poco cansada, esta dio un respiro de rendimiento al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

_Cuando StarFire y yo terminamos de curarlo, sacamos sus vendas para asegurarnos de que haya funcionado, y bueno pues funciono, pero sin querer vimos que en su espalda habían… cicatrices.  
_ ¿Cicatrices? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Y no eran cicatrices cualquiera, eran… cicatrices de flagelación. – Dijo Raven con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

_Si… y eran muchas. – Dijo StarFire con ganas de llorar.

_ ¿Están hablando en serio?

_Puede que nos estén haciendo una broma chicas.

_ ¡No estamos mintiendo!

_Y por favor les ruego que no nos falten el respeto dudando de nuestra palabra en un momento como este. – Dijo Raven.

_Perdónenos chicas es que… es difícil de creer.

_Ya lo sabemos Robin, pero es la verdad deben creernos. – Dijo StarFire.

_Les creemos, ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver que nos dice el doctor.

_Bueno… yo solo quería saber como se encontraban, y por lo que veo se están recuperando así que ya me tengo que ir.

_Abeja no te vallas aún. – Rogo Cyborg.

_Si amiga además, tu presencia puede servir de consuelo para nosotros.

_De acuerdo Star, si tú y Cyborg me lo piden me quedare un rato más.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Chico Bestia seguía dormido, la angustia había desaparecido de los titanes cuando minutos después el doctor se acerco para avisarles que se su amigo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones gracias a Raven, después les aviso que podían verlo pero antes de entrar decidieron quedarse afuera un rato para saber quien se quedaría con el, luego de unos minutos de decisión terminaron todos de acuerdo en que esta noche Raven sea la primera que se quedara con el, ya que ella fue la mas angustiada de todos por la salud del Chico Bestia y aun se sentía un poco culpable, pero no tanto como antes, al pasar todos a la habitación del chico se tranquilizaron al verlo ya que no se veía tan mal como antes.

Ellos le contaron a Abeja todo lo que sucedió respecto a Agnimel y Los Reyes de la Sangre, esta se quedo estupefacta ante tal comentario, y la líder de los Titanes del Este decidió quedarse con ellos para ayudarlos en esta situación, los titanes aceptaron muy agradecidos ya que en la torre tenían unas habitaciones de huéspedes.

_Bueno se esta haciendo un poco tarde, creo que ya debemos irnos hemos descuidado la torre por bastante tiempo.

_Muy bien Cyborg, Abeja ven con nosotros te llevaremos a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, Raven ya sabes que debes quedarte con Chico Bestia. – Ordeno Robin mientras se levantaba del sofá que quedaba cerca de la ventana.

_De acuerdo.

_ ¡Ah! y Amiga Raven…

_ ¿Si Star?

_Ya sabes… si algo sucede solo llámanos.

_Eso hare, y no se preocupen yo lo cuidare.

_Asta luego Raven.

_Buenas noches Abeja.

Cuando todos se fueron Raven quedo sola con Chico Bestia el cual estaba dormido muy profundamente, esta se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la camilla donde estaba recostado su amigo, agarro dulcemente su mano y se quedo contemplándolo por un buen rato, recordó cuando durmió con el y como ella se acurruco en su pecho tiernamente para estar más cómoda, también cuando inconscientemente la atrajo asta el con sus brazos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando ella se dejo llevar por ese lindo momento durmiendo junto a el, y lo mejor de todo estaba por besarse junto a el…

Raven tenía esperanzas de que pueda ser feliz con el Chico Bestia sin dañar a alguien a causa de sus poderes, tenia mucho miedo de que eso suceda, pero era su desgraciada realidad y la tristeza la invadió de nuevo, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el chico verde se empezaba a despertar.

_Hug… ¿Q-qué paso? ¿D-dónde es-estoy? – Decía el Chico Bestia mientras intentaba abrir los ojos pesadamente.

_Chico Bestia, que bueno que despiertas… me tenias muy preocupada. – Dijo Raven mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Raven… ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

_ ¿No lo recuerdas?

_Bueno… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que… peleábamos con los Reyes de la Sangre, después… - En ese entonces lo recordó todo, exactamente todo incluyendo cuando salvo a Raven y también cuando Agnimel le dijo el "Mensaje". – Ya lo recuerdo… Agnimel iba a dispararte y te salve, recibiendo yo el impacto…

Raven agacho su cabeza un tanto apenada mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, el chico lo noto.

_ ¿Qué pasa Raven? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco a donde su amiga, la cual aún estaba sentada cerca de la cama.

_Nada es solo que… perdóname. – Dijo Raven mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus mejillas, aun seguía con la cabeza agachada.

_ ¿Por que debería de perdonarte? No hiciste nada malo.

_No, si lo hice… casi mueres por mi culpa, si hubiera esquivado el disparo, en estos momento no estarías así… - Sollozaba Raven mientras daba unos cortos suspiros de dolor.

_Raven… - El Chico Bestia se acerco un poco más para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Raven, suavemente acarició una de sus mejillas para levantar su rostro, y observo que ella lloraba como nunca antes la había visto, de sus hermosos ojos lavanda oscuro salían varias lágrimas de arrepentimiento. – No debes sentirte culpable de lo que me paso… simplemente tuvo que ocurrir y ya, no es para que te pongas así.

_Ya lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. – Dijo Raven mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

_Oye… mejor cambiamos de tema, dime ¿Qué ocurrió mientras estaba inconsciente?

Raven le conto todo lo que pasó incluyendo cuando ella lo sano y la visita de Abeja, exceptuando su platica con StarFire acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el.

_Wow, ¿Entonces apenas llevo unas horas aquí? – Pregunto Chico Bestia muy sorprendido.

_Así es… como te dije, yo sane tus heridas para ya no sentirme culpable de lo que sucedió.

_Gracias Raven… de veras no se que haría sin ti. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Yo también te lo agradezco mucho… a propósito hay algo que debo decirte. – Menciono un poco intranquila.

_ ¿De que se trata?

_Bueno cuando termine de curarte, StarFire vio accidentalmente que en tu espalda habían… cicatrices de flagelación y eran muchas.

Justo en ese momento el chico cambio su expresión tranquila a una de sorpresa.

_ ¿En serio?

_Si… y por favor quiero saber quien te las hizo y cuando.

_Entonces… ¿Abeja esta en la torre? – Menciono Chico Bestia mientras reía nerviosamente.

_No me cambies de tema por favor.

_Yo… es que…

_Vamos ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi, además estamos solos y nadie esta escuchando.

_Raven… eso es algo que no me gusta recordar, además para contarla deberías saber todo de mi, y eso aun no te lo puedo decir, y no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que… tengo miedo de que al saberlo te suceda algo malo.

_Entiendo… Pero al menos podrías decirme ¿Que edad tenias cuando eso ocurrió?

El chico dio un suspiro de resignación. – Tenia 08 años cuando eso ocurrió, y no fue solo una vez, lo hicieron varias veces…

_ ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Quiénes fueron dímelo por favor? – Insistió la chica.

_Yo en ese tiempo ya era huérfano y después de que murieron mis padres me cuido una aldea de gente africana.

_ ¿Estabas en África?

_Si… crecí allí, era un lindo lugar… o es lo que yo recuerdo… un día meses después de cumplir los 08 años, era de noche y…

_**Flash Back**_

_**En una hermosa aldea al sur de África no tan grande pero si bien cuidada, en una cabaña de paja yacía dormido un hermoso niño de 08 años, tenia la piel verde y las orejas puntiagudas. **_

_**Era de noche y todo parecía tranquilo… bueno casi, en ese mismo instante se empezaron a escuchar gritos, y como estaba en África tenían que hablar su idioma.**_

_**_ Vuur! / ¡Fuego!**_

_**_Hulle brand huise. / ¡Se incendian las casas!**_

_**_ HELP! / ¡Auxilio!**_

_**Esos gritos despertaron al niño, quien desesperado salio hasta la puerta, obervo muy horrorisado como las casas se incendiaban y como la gente huia desesperadamente, a la cabaña donde estaba el niñó se acerco una mujer africana simpática.**_

_**_Garfield moet vlug, het die vuur is baie vinnig beweeg! / ¡Garfiel debemos huir, el fuego esta avanzando muy rápido!**_

_**_**__**Majin, voorkom? / Majin, ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto el niño mientras se agarraba de la mano de la mujer. **_

_**_Ek weet nie ... maar ons moet gaan . / No lo se... pero debemos irnos. – Dijo Majin mientras corria agarrada del niño.**_

_**Ambos corrian desesperados, lo mismo la demás gente, el niño por los nervios y el miedo se cayo, de lejos se veía dos hombres sobre sus propios caballos, y venían directamente hacia donde estaba el niño, Majin lo levantó e intento llevarselo de nuevo, pero uno de los hombres le disparo en el brazo a la mujer, esta de dolor solto un grito ahogado , un hombre de la aldea estaba huyendo con la demás gente pero al ver a Majin herida se la llevo, pero la chica queria quedarse para ayudar al niño que a simple vista se notaba que le tenia mucho cariño, pero el hombre le dijo que no se siga arriesgando por un niño que no es nada suyo, y a la fuerza se la llevo dejando al niño a merced de los dos hombres, uno de ellos se bajo del caballo, era blanco con cabello castaño y mayor de edad, el niño asustado intento huir transformandose en un pájaro verde , pero el hombre lo agrarro para que no huyera, lo metio en una jaula muy extraña, el niño creyo que era una jaula cualquiera e intento escapar transformandose en una mangosta verde pero al tocar las rejas de la jaula se electrocuto.**_

_**_Jajajaja... niño nadie sale de esa jaula y mas te vale no intentarlo por que de nada servira. – Se buerlo el hombre que estaba sobre el caballo.**_

_**_ ¿Que quieren de mi? No los conosco. – Dijo el niño mientras várias lágrimas de miedo se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.**_

_**_Entonces hablas Español y Africano, me extraña que un niño de ocho años sea bilingue, pero me da igual, de todos modos necesitamos de tus habilidades para transformarte en animales. – Dijo el hombre de pelo castaño.**_

_**_¿Para que?**_

_**_Para que trabajes para nosotros.**_

_**_Yo jamás haria algo así... no trabajaria para gente tan despiadada como ustedes.**_

_**_Sera mejor que aprendas a cuidar tus palabras niño.**_

_**_Si... y de todos modos no tienes de otra, tu trabajaras para nosotros o mataremos a tu hermana adoptiva, ha ¿Como era que se llamaba? Ah si, Majin. – Dijo el hombre del caballo.**_

_**_No serian capaces de semejante crueldad.**_

_**_Si, si los seriamos... solo si tu vienes con nosotros no le pasara nada, pero si no es así, despidete de ella y de la gente de esta tribu, para siempre.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Yo no tuve opcion Raven... ellos se veian muy decididos, y yo tenía mucho miedo, otra vez estaria solo, siempre me preguntaba que hice yo para merecerme esto... acepte y me fui con ellos, desde enonces empezo mi infierno, yo trabaje para ellos... para actuar en sus fechorias, tenia que robar las cosas mas preciadas, diamentes, oro, armas mortales entre otras cosas, y si la gente se negaba tenia que amenazarla o llegar al extremo.

_¿Los matabas? – Pregunto Raven muy sorprendida.

_Si... Al principio no quería hacerles caso y ese fue mi error... cada vez que yo me negaba a hacerlo me castigaban tres días sin comida y tambien me flagelaban el tiempo que tenia sin comer, aun recuerdo como pedia perdon caundo les suplicaba piedad, el olor de mi sangre, como dolían esas herídas... las cuales me curaba una mujer cuando terminaban mis días de castigo. – Dijo el chico en tono frio, como si no sintiera emocion alguna.

_Eso es tan... triste.

_Lo se... lo bueno es que años después logre escapar de ellos... y te suguiero no preguntar más por favor.

_No lo hare... lamento haber insistido pero tenia tanta curiosidad. – Dijo Raven muy apenada.

_No hay problema Raven... espero no se los digas a nadie lo que te he contado.

_Eso sera difícil... les dijimos a todos sobres tus cicatrices... perdona.

_No hay problema yo ya me lo imaginaba, ahora van a querer saber como me las hicieron.

_ ¿Y se los dirás?

_Quizas mas adelante... por ahora quiero descansar.

_Bueno... – Y dicho esto Raven se levanto hacia el sofa y se recosto sobre ella.

_ ¿Dormiras alli? – Pregunto Chico Bestia.

_Si... estare comoda. – Dijo Raven mientras se movía un poco para estar mas cómoda, aunque les sería difícil. – Eso creo.

Chico Bestia lo penso por un momento, y recordo cuando el la cargo esa noche para que duerma más cómoda en su cama, ¿Eso sería buena idea? Vale la pena intentarlo.

_Ham... oye Raven... – Pregunto un poco sonrojado.

_ ¿Si...? – Dijo esta mientras habria los ojos.

_Bueno yo... ham, sabes que ese sofa en el que vas a dormir es incómodo ¿Verdad?

_Si... ¿A donde quieres llegar?

_Ya que el sofa es incómodo queria saber si... ¿Quieres tu... dormir con migo esta noche? – Pregunto muy sonrojado.

_Hahhh yo... no creo que haya espacio... – Dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

_No hay problema... me transformaré en un animal pequeño para no estorbar. – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en un gato.

_Bueno... esta bien.

Raven se levanto del sofá y se acosto en la camilla del chico.

_Que quede claro que en la mañana me tengo que levantar para que nadie note que dormi aqui.

El gatito verde asintió, despues de esto Raven se recosto en la almoada dispuesta para caer en brazos de Morfeo y el gato se acerco para acurrucarse en el pecho de Raven y dormir en la misma pose de todo gato, ella solo acaricio su espalda, cuando se durmio olvido sacarla... en fin ambos se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros dispuestos a olvidar sus problemas...

* * *

Agnimel estaba en la misma guarida sentado en una silla se piedra, casi como un trono, esta vez en una habitacion con mas luz que las otras, las puertas de esta se abrieron y dejaron pase a Nicholas Galtry.

_Crei que llamarias para darme ordenes de mi siguiente movimiento.

_Lo se... pero decidi cambiar de opinion. – Dijo Nicholas mientras se detenia enfrente de Agnimel.

_Pues dime lo que tengo que hacer.

_Es simple... irnos a África.

_ ¿Por que?

_Por que he estado pensando y creo que esta gente no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_Entonces...

_Entonces quiero un viaje a la aldea donde Garfiel paso los primeros años de su niñez, si sus amigos estan sospechando de esto y tu le diste el "Mensaje" ya es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente fase.

_ ¿Quieres que el chico de un vistaso a su pasaso?

_A si es... a si sus amigos sabran la verdad antes de morir.

_Bueno, nos iremos lo más pronto posible.

_Bien, y yo me encargare de darle a mi sobrino el indicio para saber donde estaremos. – Dijo Nicholas.

_Asi nos seguiran... muy bien.

Cuando termino esta conversación, Nicholas salió de la habitación, mentalmente se dijo.

__Bien sobrino... espero que goses estos días de felicidad con tus amigos... por que serán los últimos._

**Continuara...**

**De acuerdo esta vez si me demore más de lo normal.**

**Espero sus rewievs prónto.**

**Asta la próxima...**


	5. Visita y viejos amigos

**BIEN CREO QUE ESTA VEZ ME TARDE MÁS DE LO PENSADO, LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA, PERO ES QUE AHORA QUE REGRESAMOS DE CLASES NO ME DA TIEMPO PA´ NADA… PERO ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN INTERESADOS EN LEER MI FIC. Y LES JURO QUE ME ESFORSARE MÁS DE LO NORMAL… AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS… **

**AHORA DEJEMONOS DE TONTERIAS Y PONGAMONOS A LEER. **

**Capitulo 05: Ayuda y viejos amigos. **

_**Se encontraba el Chico Bestia de unos 05 años de edad corriendo sobre un hermoso pastizal, rodeado de unos hermosos árboles dignos del paraíso africano en el que se encontraba , el cielo era tan azul y el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad como la playa, se veía feliz riendo como siempre y por lo visto se dirigía a un lugar, de lejos se veía una tienda de campamento pero de las más grandes y difíciles de construir de color verde , a su lado había una camioneta blanca, el niño para llegar más rápido a ese lugar se transformo en un pájaro, de esa tienda salió una mujer muy hermosa, tenía la piel bronceada, el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verde esmeralda, por lo visto era mayor de edad, el chico voló más rápido para llegar con la mujer la cual al verlo extendió sus brazos esbozando una sonrisa, cuando el niño aterrizo en los brazos de aquella mujer se transformo de nuevo en humano, aunque era verde, para ser un niño era muy hermoso, la mujer lo cargo como toda madre lo hace con su hijo .**_

_**_Garfield Mark Logan, que te he dicho de llegar tarde. – Regaño la mujer al niño, el cual aún seguía en sus brazos.**_

_**_Perdona mami, es que me entretuve jugando con los monos. – Dijo el niño mientras le sonreía.**_

_**_ ¿Otra vez? Por Dios Gar. Ya te dije que no quiero que juegues con animales salvajes.**_

_**_Es que no pude evitarlo jijiji.**_

_**_A ver por que se están tardando tanto… la comida se enfría. – Dijo un hombre saliendo de la tienda, era alto, de contextura delgada pero no exagerada, tenia el pelo anaranjado, los ojos marrones claros y la piel blanca.**_

_**_Es que tu hijo volvió a jugar con los monos. – Menciono la mujer.**_

_**_Garfield, puede ser peligroso ya te lo dijimos, además te tardaste en regresar hijo, y sabes perfectamente que no podemos trabajar tranquilos sino regresas a la hora adecuada.**_

_**_Perdón papi, pero intentare no tardarme mucho. – Se disculpo el niño aun conservando esa sonrisa.**_

_**_Eso espero, Marie será mejor almorzar ya, antes de continuar con la investigación.**_

_**_Esta bien Mark, vallamos adentro. **_

_**Al anochecer todos estaban recostados en una cama inflable algo grande, pero les bastaba para estar cómodos, estaban en un rincón lo suficiente amplio para ellos, a su alrededor habían varias mesas grandes, sobre ellas vitrinas de muestra cuadradas, no tan grandes, dentro de ellas había como un tipo de mini habitad donde habitaban distintos animales como: Camaleones, monos, serpientes, águilas, etc.; eso contando con los artefactos científicos que habían allí. Gar en medio de ellos charlaba con sus padres antes de conciliar el sueño.**_

_**_Mamá… Papá**_

_**_ ¿Si Gar? **_

_**_ ¿Que sucede hijo?**_

_**_Cuando terminen su investigación, ¿Podremos regresar a casa?**_

_**_Por su puesto que si hijito. – Dijo Marie mientras le daba un beso en la frente al niño.**_

_**_Y no olvides que también estamos tratando de encontrar una cura para ti.**_

_**_No pierdan su tiempo con migo… me encanta esta forma, además me queda genial el traje de navidad, parezco un duende verde de Santa Claus.**_

_**_Jijiji hay Gar tu y tus chistes.**_

_**_No creo que cuando estés más grande te guste esta forma.**_

_**_ ¿Por qué lo dices papá?**_

_**_Cuando crezcas lo entenderás.**_

_**_Oye Gar… - Menciono Marie.**_

_**_ ¿Que mami?**_

_**_ ¿Podrías cantar al menos una estrofa de la canción que te aprendiste? **_

_**_Mami me da roche cantarla. – Dijo Gar. Mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.**_

_**_Vamos hijo, lo haces muy bien, además solo nosotros lo escuchamos. – Suplico Mark.**_

_**_De acuerdo papá, pero solo por que tú me lo pides, dice así… "**__**Ángel que das luz a mi vida, eres el aire que quiero respirar… ángel que alivias mis heridas, no te alejes que muero si no estas… ángel llévame en tus alas, a la cima de este gran amor... en tu alma vive mi esperanza, en tus manos esta mi corazón."… Listo solo eso… me da roche cantar lo demás.**_

_**_Hijo, tu y tu voz de ángel. – Alago su padre.**_

_**_Estoy segura que nadie le gana a esa voz. – Dijo Marie. – Bueno vayámonos a dormir ya se hace tarde.**_

_**_Buenas noches mamá, lo mismo a ti pa´. **_

_**_Buenas noches Gar.**_

_**_Descansa chiquito, y recuerda que te quiero mucho.**_

_**_Mamá ya soy grande nada de besitos ni apapachos. – Dijo Gar mientras se volteaba para no mirar a su mamá. **_

_**_Oye… tú no te resistes a mí. – Dijo Marie de forma coqueta mientras volteaba a Gar.**_

_**_ ¿Quieres apostar que si? Y no me voltees que no voy a caer. – Dijo Gar. Para después voltearse dándole la espalda a su madre.**_

_**_Mi bebé intenta resistirse, y no va a poder.**_

_**_A que si puedo. **_

_**_A ver dime que ya no me quieres.**_

_**_No te quiero. – Menciono Gar el cual seguía volteado.**_

_**_Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.**_

_**El niño volteo y vio a su madre la cual estaba con una sonrisa burlona, Gar tenia el ceño fruncido e intentaba no caer rendido a su mamá, pero después de unos segundos se rio, permitiéndole a su madre ganar la guerra de quien quiere a quien.**_

_**_ ¡Ja! Te dije que no podrías rendirte ante mí. – Dijo Marie mientras sonreía victoriosamente.**_

_**_Jijijiji no sabes como te odio. – Menciono Gar mientras reía con su madre.**_

_**_Ódiame cuanto quieras hijo mío, eso sale de tu boca pero esos ojitos me dicen otra cosa. – Dijo Marie mientras daba un besote en la mejilla al tiempo que abrazaba muy fuerte al niño el cual se reía a más no poder.**_

_**_Oigan duérmanse ya y dejen de jugar infantilmente.**_

_**_Ya Gar mejor hay que dormir si no quieres que ya sabes quien se moleste.**_

_**_Bueno… **__**goeie nag/buenas noches.**_

_**_Me alegras que estés aprendiendo Africano hijo.**_

_**_ ¡Pero ya duérmanse los dos! – Grito Mark.**_

_**_Huy claro jijij.**_

_**_Dulces sueños pa los costeños. – Dijo Gar y dicho esto cayó en brazos de Morfeo.**_

* * *

El Chico Bestia transformado en un gatito verde empezaba a abrir los ojos, soño con sus padres, con unos de sus ultimos momentos felíces que paso con ellos, uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidara... Levanto la vista para ver a Raven, la cual seguia dormida y su mano aun seguia en su espalda, por lo visto durmio muy bien anoche, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel animalito, de nuevo volvia a dormir con Raven, despues de tantos años sin sentir el calor del pecho de otra persona que te transmita amor, sin sentirse protegido y tirnamente consentido, definitivamente si Nicholas se atrevia a matarla no sabria de que seria capaz.

Se quedo mirandola por un buen rato, contemplandola otra vez, al verla así... tan tierna, tan indefensa, te daban ganas de protegerla de cualquier cosa con tu propia vida, por que cuando dormia parecia el ser más indefenso que hayas visto.

__A mi me han quitado varias cosas... mayormente a mis seres queridos, y los he visto morir sin haber hecho nada... Por favor Dios mio, te lo ruego por lo que más quieras en esta vida, no me quites a Raven, no me la arrebates de mis brazos por favor... no lo soportaría. – _Penso el chico mientras rogaba que algo asi no sucediera.

Raven empezo a despertar y se topo con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda pertenecientes a un gatito de color verde, esta le sonrio, y al notar que su mano aun seguia en su espalda aprovecho para acariciar un poco al gatito, el cual empezo a ronronear.

_Buenos días Chico Bestia ¿Dormiste bien? – Dijo Raven mientras dejaba de acariciar al gato.

Este asintio en señal de respuesta afirmativa mientras se empezaba a levantar y se estiraba como todo gato, al tiempo que se transformaba de nuevo en humano para después sentarse al borde de la cama dandole la espalda a Raven.

_Si... dormi muy bien, cuando me transformo en gato duermo mas cómodo.

_Pues eso si se nota. – Dijo Raven... un semblante de pena se dibujo en su rostro, cuando el chico se sento al borde de la cama, pudo ver en su espalda las cicatrices que habian en ella, recuerden que seguia en pantalones pero aun no le pusieron camisa, asi que era más fácil notarlas, ayer el le relato como le pasó eso y no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal, siendo tan chiquito ¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo asi? Si esto era solo el comienzo de su origen, no creo que lo demás sea agradable... y no lo es.

_Oye Raven ¿Por qué esa cara? – Pregunto Chico Bestia el cual se había parado de la camilla.

_Es que... bueno... hah (suspio largo).

_ ¿Volviste a ver mis cicatrices? – Supuso el chico mientras volvia a sentarse al borde de la cama.

_Si... – Respondio Raven mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para quedar a la par de el.

_Raven... no debes sentirte mal por eso, solo son unas simple cicatrices, nada en especial.

_Lo se... pero es que, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ti... tan solo de pensar en eso me dan ganas de matar a esos tipos.

_Te entiendo Raven... pero deja de preocuparte por eso, ahora nuestro problema es Agnimel, no mi pasado. – Dijo el Chico Bestia mientras acaricaba la mejilla de Raven delicadamente.

_Lo haré. – Dijo Raven mientras se acercaba a su amigo verde y lentamente pasaba sus brazos alrededor de el para terminar en un tierno abrazo, este le respondió aferrándose más a ella. – Pero creo que tengo miedo... – Sollozó.

_ ¿Miedo a que?

_Siento que en este problema, tu estas más involucrado en esto que nosotros. – Menciono Raven mientras abrazaba un poco más fuerte a su amigo. – Y tengo miedo de que te suceda algo.

_No te preocupes por eso... además si algo me pasa, moriría tranquilo sabiendo que tu estas bien.

_¡No vuelvas a decir eso por favor! – Dijo Raven mientras se separaba bruscamente del abrazo. – Chico Bestia, eres un buen amigo, todos nosotros te queremos y no nos gustaria pensar de nuevo que podrias morir.

_De acuerdo, lamento haber dicho eso.

_Bien... mejor le aviso al doctor que despertaste, pero no salgas del cuarto hasta que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?

_De acuerdo.

Raven salio de la habitación dejando a Chico Bestia solo, este sonrio satisfactoriamente al saber que volvió a abrazar a Raven, volvio a sentirla cerca de el, tener a su tesoro más preciado en sus brazos era algo que el no queria que se le arrebatase jamás.

* * *

En la torre de los titanes ya todos estaban despiertos, estos aprovecharon el momento para volver a contarle a Abeja con lujo y detalle todo lo que paso, empezando por su pelea con los Reyes de la Sangre hasta en momento de ahora, eso incluyendo su sospecha de que el Chico Bestia este involucrado en esto.

_Chicos esto es muy extraño ¿Quieren decir que Agnimel le dijo un "mensaje" al Chico Bestia? – Pregunto Abeja muy sorprendida, estando ella sentada en el sofá con los otros.

_Asi es... y como te dijimos antes, creo que el esta involuvrado en esto. – Dijo Robin muy serio.

_No se que pasa con el, pero pretendemos averiguarlo. – Menciono Cyborg.

_Lo que sea que le este pasando... hay que ayudarlo, no olviden que los problemas de uno son el problema de todos.

_Lo se Star... – Dijo Robin.

_Bueno... esto es muy extraño, de todos modos parece que tienen un problema más que resolver. – Menciono Abeja.

_No... "tienen" no, "tenemos".

_ ¿Que quieres decir chispitas? – Pregunto Abeja.

_Tu puedes ayudarnos con esto... necesitaremos una mano amiga mas. – Dijo Cyborg el cual estaba sentado al lado de ella.

_Me encantaria ayudarlos con esto chicos, de verdad.

_Perfecto... lo mejor sera que vallamos al hospital para saber si ya despertó Chico Bestia. – Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba para ir directo a la puerta.

_De acuerdo. – Dijo StarFire. – Pero si ya despertó y le daran de alta lo mejor sera llevarle su ropa para que pueda cambiarse.

_ ¿Y si no despertó? – Pregunto Abeja.

_No me importa, mas vale prevenir que lamentar. – Y dicho esto los Titanes tomaron rumbo hacia e hospital.

* * *

En el hospital ,Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado en la camilla cantando una canción mientras esperaba a Raven, esa era una canción que habia ayudado mucho en su pasado, aquella canción que lo ayudo a tener esperanzas cuando todo parecía derrumbarse, una que cuando el la cantaba, tranquilizaba a toda persona con solo escuchar aquella armoniosa voz...

_Sueña, con un mañana  
un mundo nuevo, debe llegar  
Ten fé ,es muy posible  
si tú estás ,decidido…

Sueña  
que no existen fronteras  
y amor sin barreras  
no mires atrás  
Vive, con la emoción  
de volver a sentir, a vivir  
la paz.

Siembra, en tu camino  
un nuevo destino  
y el sol brillará.  
Donde, las almas se unan en luz  
la bondad y el amor  
renacerán.

Y el día que encontremos  
ese sueño cambiarás  
no habrá nadie que destruya  
de tu alma la verdad.

Sueña  
que no existen fronteras  
y amor sin barreras  
no mires atrás  
Ten fé  
es muy posible  
si tú estás  
decidido.  
Tomado de  
Sueña  
con un mundo distinto  
donde todos los días  
el sol brillará  
Donde  
las almas se unan en luz  
la bondad y el amor  
renacerán  
Sueña, sueña tú...  
Sueña

watch?v=JXcn7ZzJgxs

_¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así? – Pregunto Raven después de abrir la puerta, tomando por sorpresa al chico provocando que este de un grito mientras saltaba de la impresión.

_¡¿Raven!?... No te oí llegar. – Dijo el Chico Bestia, su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que fue descubierto. - ¿Me escuchaste?

_Si... llegue hace un momento, el doctor dice que vendra en unos minutos, ahora esta terminado de atender a un niño con tuberculosis... te volvere a hacer la misma pregunta ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?. – Pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

_Bueno, desde niño estuve acostumbrado a cantar, aunque mis padres nunca me llevaron a una escuela de canto.

_ ¿Entonces cómo es que cantas así? Tienes una hermosa voz.

_Debe ser de nacimiento, a decir verdad jamás me fije en eso.

_Pues lo haces muy bien, ya te diría que eres un profesional.

_Gracias Raven... – Dijo el Chico Bestia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

_ ¿Ahora que piensas hacer cuando regresemos a la torre? – Pregunto Raven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El chico se quedó pensando por un momento... ahora que Nicholas esta aliado con los Reyes de la Sangre, los titanes corrían un gran peligro, necesitaba ayuda... por que ellos no podrian con un grupo de mafiosos asesinos, ya que ellos casi mueren en la primera batalla contra ellos, y para colmo estos tipos juegan sucio.

_Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda... pero no quiero que ningun titán honorario o del este este involuvrado en esto.

_Abeja vino ayer para saber de ti, y los chicos la dejarán quedarse para que ayude en esto.

_De acuerdo... solo Abeja ayudara, pero también quisiera llamar a la patrulla.

_ ¿A la Patrulla de los Condenados, por qué?

_Nosotros no podemos hacer esto solos, necesitaremos ayuda de héroes profesionales.

_ ¿También llamaras a otos héroes?

_Bueno... Batman esta en Ciudad Gótica y Robin dice que es muy terco para escucharnos ya que a el le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo sin recibir órdenes, además hace unos días escuche en las noticias que estaba teniendo una nueva lucha con el Guason , la Mujer Maravilla esta en Grecia en una misión con Wonder Girl, Superman esta al otro lado del país con Flash, en las noticias salió que estaban atendendiendo una llamada de auxilio de suma importancia... lo mismo los otros héroes, bla bla bla.

_De acuerdo, es un hecho que todos estan ocupados, cuando lleguemos a la torre debemos de llamar inmediatamente a la Patrulla, no sabemos cuando sera el siguiente moviviento de Agnimel contra nosotros.

_Ya lo sé Raven... me preocupa de lo que será capáz ese lunático.

_No te preocupes por eso, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de los otros.

_Creo que su apoyo es más que suficiente para mí... me ayudaría bastante en estos momentos.

__"Parece que Azar tenía razón."_ - Pensó Raven. – Oye... ya que el doctor se va a tardar queria saber si... ¿Podrías cantar otra canció así?

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_Que cantes otra canción, la primera estuvo hermosa... y queria saber si podrías cantar otra.

_Raven no creo que sea buena idea...

_Por favor... – Suplico Raven. – Que quede claro que yo no suplico así...

_Ash... esta bien lo haré... pero solo una canción.

_Solo una.

_Bien esta es mi favorita dice así...

_Quisiera amarte hasta el amanecer…  
Besarte lentamente, y perderme por tu piel…  
Encontrarme con tus labios, en un beso sin final…  
Todo por tu amor, ¡solo dame una señal!_

Ángel que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar…  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estas…

Raven mientras escuchaba a su amigo cantar, admiraba la voz con la que lo hacía, tan hermosa que no se comparaba con la de las aves, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras seguía escuchando a su amigo cantar.

_La noche me desvela sin piedad…  
al recorrer tu imagen en mi triste soledad  
Fugitivo del dolor voy buscando una ilusión  
Dame una señal para creer en este amor..._

Ángel que das luz a mi vida,  
eres el aire que quiero respirar…  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas,  
no te alejes que muero si no estas…

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón

Tu mi ángel, ilumina nuestro amor…  
tú mi ángel…

Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar…  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estas…

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor…  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón…

_Ángel que das luz a mi vida  
Eres el aire que quiero respirar…  
Ángel que alivia mis heridas  
No te alejes que muero si no estas…_

Ángel llévame en tus alas  
A la cima de este gran amor...  
En tu alma vive mi esperanza  
En tus manos esta mi corazón...

_watch?v=xIMGZhEnNiI _

_¿Que te pareció? – Pregunto el chico después de terminar muy tímido por la respuesta de su amiga, y a simple vista se notaba que estaba sonrojado.

_Hermoso... tienes una voz increíble, no se compara ni con el canto de las avez o el de una ópera... Chico Bestia eres grandioso... – Dijo Raven con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

_Gracias Raven, tu comentario me alagó. – Dijo Chico Bestia con un rubor en sus mejillas. – Y es obvio si me oyen las personas me tendran envidia. – Bromeó el chico un poco vanidoso.

_No te creas el muy muy, apuesto que hay mejores que tu.

_Mientras no los conosca no me preocupa.

Ambos se rieron por el último comentario del chico, en ese momento entro el doctor.

_Valla, valla parece que ya se encuentra bien joven...

_Si docor... me siento mucho mejor. – Respondio mientras miraba a Raven con una sonrisa, esta le devolvio el gesto.

_Pues en ese caso sera mejor que valla preparandose para irse, tiene todo el permiso por que ya le di de alta.

_ Esa es una buena noticia doctor. – Dijo Raven.

* * *

Minutos después , los titanes entraron al hospital dirigiendose a la sala de espera, ni bien llegaron alli se toparon con el doctor, el cual revisaba un folder con hojas, sin notar la precencia de ellos.

_Doctor, ¿Sabe si ya despertó Chico Bestia? – Pregunto StarFire la cual llevaba una bolsa en la cual estaba el traje del chico.

_Titanes, no me fije que estaban aqui.

_Se nota... – Respondió Abeja con un tono de sarcasmo.

_Y... sí ya despertó, en estos momentos ya le di de alta.

_ ¿Pódemos verlo? – Pregunto Cyborg.

_Claro, se nota que esta mucho mejor...

_Muchas gracias.

* * *

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban charlando tranquilamente hasta que los titanes entraron, emocionada StraFire abrazó con fuerza a su amigo recién recuperado.

_¡Chico Bestia, amigo mio que alegria tan enorme de saber que te encuentras bien! – StarFire abrazaba muy fuerte a su amigo el cual a duras penas podia hablar.

_Gra-gracias Star... m-me estas a-apretando.

_Upsi, jijiji, lo siento amigo. – Se disculpo StarFire mientras dejaba de abrazar a su amigo, el cual dio un respiro como recién salido de un incendio. - ¿Mejor?

_Bastante...

_Bestita que susto nos diste. – Menciono Cyborg mientras abrazaba a su amigo, pero menos fuerte que StarFire.

_Lamente haberlos asustado.

_Hola Chico Bestia, es un alivio saber que te encuentras bien. – Dijo Abeja.

_Gracias Abeja...

_Amigo, crei que necesitarias esto. – Dijo StarFire con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras extendia la bolsa que contenía su traje.

_Wow gracias Star. – Agradecio el chico mientras cogia la bolsa. – Ire a cambiarme. – Dijo para después dirigirse al baño, pero olvidó que no traia camisa lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus cicatrices en su espalda, a lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a sus amigos, excepto a Raven y a StarFire.

_Chico Bestia espera... – Ordenó Robin. – Esas, cicatrices en tu espalda ¿Quien te las hizo?

El chico se detuvo en seco.

_... ¿Por que la curiosidad? – Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa fingida queriendo evitar el tema.

_Esque... jamás nos hablaste de eso bestita, ayer Star y Raven nos contaron que te lo vieron después que que te curaron la herida de la bala, y bueno fue difícil de creer. – Dijo Cyborg aun sorpendido.

_Hasta ahora... – Menciono Abeja, muy sorprendida y preocupada.

_Solo son unas cicatrices. – Dijo Chico Bestia con un rostro triste.

_No son solo unas cicatrices... son Las Cicatrices, y queremos saber quien te las hizo en este momento.

_Robin no insistas con eso por favor, Chico Bestia no quiere decirlo aún por que no se siente preparado.

_ ¿Acaso tu sabes algo Raven? – Pregunto Robin.

_Si... y no es una bonita historia. – Dijo Raven en tono triste después de suspirar. – Te ruego que le des un poco de tiempo.

_Chicos, yo lamento enserio jamás haberselos contado pero... me cuesta mucho hablar sobre eso.

_Te entiendo Chico Bestia, lamento haber insistido, pero por favor solo dame la siguiente informacion, ¿Hace cuanto que las tienes?

Chico Bestia pensativo se encamino a la puerta del baño la cual estaba el la habitacion donde se encontraban todos, al abrir la puerta de este, se detuvo solo para dirigir una mirada a sus amigos, la cual mostraba una tristeza immensa la cual no era muy común en el.

_Paso cuando tenia solo unos 8 años de edad. – Y dicho esto entro al baño dispuesto a cambiarse.

La sorpresa se reflejaba en los ojos de los titanes a excepcion de Raven la cual tenia un triste mirada.

_Raven, ¿Cómo pasó? – Pregunto Star en un tono suplicante.

_El se los debe contar... yo no, además no quiero decirlo, no es algo agradable.

_Bueno... de todos modos hay que respetar su privacidad. – Dijo Abeja.

_Aún así, debe decirnos que quiere Agnimel de el, por que presiento que algo se trae entre manos. – Dijo Robin mas serio que nunca.

* * *

Lejos de Jump City, mejor dicho muy lejos del continente Americano, en la parte sur de África, alejada de la ciudad donde había una inmensa selva en la cual habitaban animales, tanto carnívoros como vegetarianos, había una construccion alejada de la sabana africana, inmensamente grande, parecia un castillo hecho de piedras, como uno de la época antigua, tenia ventanas grandes pero en el interior no habia mucha luz; por los pasillos circulaban los Reyes de La Sangre, con sus armas mortales, vigilando por dentro y por fuera que no haya peligro o algún intruso. Dentro de un inmenso salón donde entraba poca luz y las paredes húmedas daban frio, se encontraba Agnimel, el cual sentado en una silla de piedra como su trono pensaba...

De repente las puertas del salon, las cuales eran de madera, se abren lentamente dejando pasar a uno de los integrantes de Los Reyes de La Sangre, un moreno de pelo negro, este camino hasta una distancia determinada de Agnimel, acto seguido se arrodillo ante el para después decir.

_Mi señor con todo el respeto vuelvo a preguntar¿Cuando vendra el jefe? – Pregunto el hombre, "Jefe" se refiere a Nicholas. – Hemos esperado bastante. – El hombre no se paraba hasta terminar la conversación.

_Paciencia querido pupilo, no tardara créeme, en estos momentos debio dejar la señal para avisarle a Garfield de nuestro siguiente paradero, además tomara el atajo que tomamos para venir aqui, llegara en cualquier momento...

_Agradesco su respuesta Señor, me retiro. – Y dicho esto el hombre se levanto para después retirarse del salón dejando a Agnimel completamente solo.

_Muy bien Nicholas, no puedo esperar a que termine mi trabajo para gozar mi recompensa.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas desde que los titanes regresaron del hospital, Chico Bestia mandó un mensaje a la Patrulla pidiendo ayuda urgente, el chico les conto a sus amigos que los necesitaban en esta situación, ya que el problema que estaban por enfrentar era muy peligroso, por lo que no les contó todo pero al menos los tuvo prevenidos, tanto que su curiosidad por saber que sucedía aumentaba mucho, tanto que empezaron a desconfiar...

_Amigo ahora que esperamos a la Patrulla solo queremos saber por que no nos dices que ocurre.

_Star... sabes que aún no debes saberlo, ni tu ni nadie...

_Chico Bestia yo me esoty preocupando, todo este asunto que esta ocurriendo nos tiene muy confundidos y tu no nos quieres decir que pasa. – Interrumpio Robin.

_Por favor, ya les dije que no quiero que desconfien de mi... se los dire pero denme tiempo.

_No, ya no necesitas más tiempo, como soy líder de los titanes también los represento, y todos nosotros hemos contado nuestro pasado por que así nos tendríamos confianza, es el lazo de este equipo, y tu eres el único que no dices nada, solo sabemos que estuviste en la patrulla, pero no que paso en tu vida pasada... Chico Bestia, nosotros te apreciamos mucho créenos, pero... no es que me gusten los chismes, solo te digo que ninguno de nosotros te ayudara no sin antes saber todo de ti...

_Robin no debes obligarlo.

_Por favor Raven, mi desición es firme...

Chico Bestia estaba entre la espad y la pared, su mayor pesadilla echa realidad, ¿cómo les diría toda su vida? Sabiendo que es una larga pero triste historia, sin un final feliz... aún.

_Yo... no se como empezar. – Dijo el chico muy triste, sabiendo que ni el mismo quería recordar... pero en estos momentos se veía obligado a ello.

De repente el timbre de la torre sono, avisando la llegada de una visita y salvando al Chico Bestia, Cyborg fue a atender y cuando regreso, la Patrulla venía detrás, y el hombre robot traía un sobre en las manos.

_¡Chicos que gusto verlos! – Dijo el chico verde corriendo a abrazar a toda la Patrulla, formando un abrazo grupal.

_Lo mismo a ti Gar. – Menciono Rita (Chica Elástica) con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguia abrazando al chico.

_Te hemos echamos de menos chico... – Dijo el Hombre Robot después de soltar al muchacho.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demaciados años, y ahora ya eres todo un hombre. – Dijo Hombre Negativo contemplando al Chico Bestia.

_Ya se...

_ ¿Y a que se debe tu llamada de auxilio? – Pregunto Mento.

_El ha regresado... – Menciono el chico borrando esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro, refiriéndose a Nicholas Galtry, tomando por sorpresa a la Patrulla.

_ ¿Qué? – Pregunto Rita mas sorprendida.

_ ¿Estas seguro de eso? – Hizo lo mismo Hombre Robot.

_ ¡P-pero eso es imposible esta en prisíon! – Dijo exaltado Mento.

_Ya ha pasado muchos años, temia que esto pasara... pero esta sucediendo y tenemos que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

_Te ayudaremos tenlo por seguro.

_Gracias Hombre Negativo...

La Patrulla levanto su vista para toparse con los Titanes, los cuales miraban confundidos y preocupados por el problema de su amigo.

_Jóvenes Titanes, es un gusto verlos. – Saludo Mento acercándose a Robin para estrecharle la mano, este hizo lo mismo para después decir:

_Lo mismo digo... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Chico Bestia ahora debes decirnos que pasa... por que si no nadie te ayudara en esto si no nos tienes confianza.

Chico Bestia lo pensó por un momento, resignado dio un largo suspiro para después caminar hasta la esquina de la sala de la torre, la cual tenia esa enorme ventana que al mirarla veías tu reflejo, y atraves admirabas toda la ciudad junto con el mar, el chico se recosto en la pared, lentamente se dejaba caer para sentarse en el suelo, mostrando una mirada triste la cual no era muy común en el.

_Cuando yo era un niño, mis padres viajaron al África y me llevaron con sigo, alli tuve un accidente y me mute, días después mi madre fue atacada por una mamba negra y yo de la nada me transforme en una mangosta verde salvándola de ese animal, alli mis padres descubrieron mis poderes... – En ese momento al chico le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos, como si no quisiera contar lo demás. – D-después de unos meses, en un accidente de bote... mis padres murieron, cuando tenia seis años y- y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos... desde ese momento he estado viviendo con un sentimiento de culpa que me ha acompañado toda mi vida. – El Chico Bestia ya estaba llorando, pero secaba sus lágrimas rápidamente. – Una tribu local del África me cuido, me encariñe mucho con la gente del pueblo e hice grandes amigos y ellos me criaron como uno más de su gente aunque sea verde... unos años después, dos malechores me secuestraron ya que vieron que tenia unos extraños poderes, me obligaron a participar en sus fechorias, si yo me negaba o cometia una falta en el momento...me castigaban... e-ese castigo consistia en que no podía comer en tres días solo me permitian beber agua... también mi tiempo de castigo se encargaban de darme una lección ... y esa lección eran los látigos, he ahi el origen de mis cicatrices, agustosamente logré escapar de ellos y en el camino me encontre, con mi tio Nicholas Galtry el me dijo que cuidaria de mi, que me daria un hogar,que sería feliz... pero no fue así, Nicholas se entero que mis padres me habián dado de herencia todo su dinero y algunas cosas de valor que ellos anhelaban mucho igual que yo, a si que me oculto que recibi de herencia mucho dinero solo para que el se lo quede, mientras que a mi me dió los objetos de valor de mis padres los cuáles aún conservo, años después conocí a la Patrulla, y como ya sabia como usar mis poderes quería usarlos para ayudarlos en sus misiones, pero Nicholas no me dejaba ir con ellos... gracias a Dios la Patrulla investigo todo sobre mi y sobre Nicholas, dando a reconocer que este tipo gastaba todo mi dinero sin decirme que lo herede, ellos lo arrestaron y el gobierno se encargo de devolverme lo que Nícholas gasto, pero antes de meterlo en la celda, el me dijo que esto no se quedaría así, que tomaría venganza y me advirtió que si llegaba a tener seres muy queridos para mi... me valla despidiendo para siempre de ellos, pero la Patrulla me calmaba diciendo que solo lo hacía para molestar, años después me tranquilice ya que no supe nada de Nicholas, hasta que deje a la Patrulla y los conocí a ustedes... mis mejores e inseparables amigos. – Decía el Chico Bestia con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – Pero... ahora Nícholas regresó, quiere matarme, no solo a mi también a ustedes, por eso tengo miedo, por eso núnca les dije nada sobre mi... por que me aterra lo que les hará ese lunático... chicos yo los quiero mucho, los adoro de verdad creanme, yo necesitare su ayuda en este asunto, pero támbien tengo miedo de que en el momento, Nícholas los mate a todos.

Hubo un ambiente tenso en el living, nadie decia nada de lo que su amigo verde acaba de contar, ni los Titanes se atrevían a mencionar palabra alguna, tampoco la Patrulla, por que estaba por demás decir que ninguno debía meterse en este asunto el cual solo le convenía a estos jóvenes super-héroes, Los Titanes estaban sorprendidos, StarFire lloraba desconsoladamente, Robin estaba en shock no sabia que palabra decir o que hacer en este momento, Cyborg y Abeja estaban preocupados y támbien sorprendidos, la diferencia de ellos es que a Abeja le resbalaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas pero Cyborg era mas fuerte asi que se aguantaba las ganas aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos, y por último pero no menos importante Raven... ella lloraba casi como StarFire pero un poco menos, jámas creyo que su amigo sonriente, el cual toma la vida como una aventura emocionante, haya sufrído tanto sin ser culpable de nada.

Como acto de consuelo StarFire corrió a abrazarlo, pero ella no lo hizo tan fuerte, esta vez este abrazo era distinto, era uno de una verdadera amiga que te expresaba cariño y afecto, esto tomo de sorpresa al chico el cual no supo que hacer, solo se quedo alli sin hacer o decir nada.

_Lo siento tanto... – Solloso StarFire mientras aumentaba el abrazo.

En ese momento el chico reacciono correspondiendo el abrazo que le ofrecía su amiga.

_ ¿Por que te disculpas? – Pregunto después de separarse de ella.

_Por todo, por lo que pasaste, por lo que sufriste y también porque yo estuve de acuerdo con Robin en insistirte sobre tu pasado.

_Acepto tus diculpas Star, pero no eran necesarias de todos modos se enterarian de esto algun día.

_Chico Bestia yo támbien me desculpo. – Tomo la palabra Robin. – Yo no debi insistirte en eso, no me puse a pensar que podia ser un tema tan delicado para ti, de verdad lo lamento...

_Pierde cuidado Robin, bueno ya que saben todo debemos estar al tanto de que... un momento, Hombre Robot ¿Qué es ese sobre que traes en la mano? – Pregunto el chico al fijarse que su amigo robot tenía un sobre de carta.

_ ¿Ham esto? Solo lo encontramos en la entrada, no dice quíen lo envio pero es para ti chico. – Respondio el hombre metálico extendiendo el sobre que traia en su mano hacia el muchacho verde, el cual lo agarrro un poco dudoso.

_ ¿Para mi?

Justo en ese instante el chico abrio el sobre el cual solo tenia escrito muy poco, pero para Chico Bestia fue mas que suficiente para hacerle saber que tenian que hacer un viaje.

_OH no... – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de horror, lo cual intrigo a sus amigos y a la Patrulla.

_ ¿Que dice el sobre amigo? – Pregunta StarFire.

_Chicos... tenemos que hacer un viaje a África. – Responde mirándolos, solo logrando que estolos confundieran aún más.

_ Al África ¿Para qué? – Pregunta Robin.

_Nícholas esta alli, junto con Los Reyes de la Sangre, lo más probable es que vallan a atacar una de las aldeas locales del sur, y esa aldea puede ser la que me acogio cuando mis padres murieron.

_ ¿Quieres decir que esa gente africana pueden ser la próxima víctima de Nicholas y ese tonto grupo de mafiosos? – Pregunto Hombre Negativo.

_A si es.

_Pues en ese caso que esperamos... Titane sera mejor que vallamos empacando nuestras cosas, esta vez Nicholas se paso de la raya metiendo en este asunto a gente inocente, y nuestro deber sera protegerla y borrar del mapa a esos tipos. – Ordeno Robin.

_Nosotros los acompañaremos, tambien pueden venir en nuestra nave alli adrento es como un avion de primera clase y su velocidad es considerable, llegaremos a África lo más rápido posible. – Invito Mento.

_Con gusto iremos, lo mejor sera apurarnos por que quizás Nicholas ya este alla esperando el momento perfecto para causra algun desastre contal de llamar nuestra atención. – Dijo Cyborg.

_De acuerdo. – Dijeron todos, acto seguido salieron del living para ir preparandose para un arduo viaje hacia una aventura algo mortal... bueno no todos salieron, Chico Bestia se quedo alli un poco pensativo, Rita se dio cuenta de que el chico no movia ni un dedo, solo observaba el sobre que aún seguia en sus manos.

_Garfield, ¿Vas a venir o nos alcansas mas adelante?

El chico solo levanto la vista diriguiendole una sonrisa a su antigua pero a la vez actual madre adoptiva.

_Si... solo pienso que quizás no fue buena idea traerlos aqui, ni siquiera debi involucrar a los Titanes en esto, se que todo es peligroso y... tal vez no regresemos con vida de esta.

_Gar. Nosotros hemos salido de muchos problemas juntos, casi morimos en el intento lo se, pero estoy segura de que estaremos bien, y si nos pasa algo no deberás sentirte culpable, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo.

Chico Bestia no hizo más que soltar el sobre y corre hacia Rita para después abrazarla muy fuerte, esta respondio tal gesto, volviéndose un abrazo de madre e hijo.

_Me alegra verte de nuevo Rita... no sabes cuanto te extrañe. – Decía el chico mientras seguia abrazando a la mujer.

_Y yo a ti Gar. – Respondió la mujer mientras se separaba del chico para después decir. – Ahora lo mejor sera apurarnos si queremos llegar a África lo más rápido posible.

Y dicho esto ambos salieron del living, mientras que alli yacia tirado el sobre de carta que Chico Bestia dejó olvidado, dando a descubrir lo que decia alli, en medio de ese papel solo decia **"Majim" **ese era el nombre de la mujer que cuidaba al Chico Bestia cuando este estaba en esa aldea africana y abajo en la esquina derecha del sobre decia **"N.G." **Las iniciales de Nicholas Galtry, dando a reconocer que su próxima víctima podría ser ella.

* * *

**AL FIN LO TERMINE, DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO ENSERIO EL HABERME DEMORADO, PERO ESPERO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO SEA ASÍ.**

**COMO SEA... NO SE PREOCUPEN SI CREEN QUE AZAR NO APARECERA MÁS EN EL FIC. SOLO QUE TENGO OTROS PLANES PARA ELLA ASI QUE APARECERA MÁS ADELANTE, TAMBIÉN SERA REVELADO EL "MENSAJE" QUE AGNIMEL LE DIJO AL CHICO BESTIA.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

**P.D: SI ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR NO CREAN QUE ME MORI XD. **

**ATTE:**

**Jamizell. **


	6. El Reencuentro

**HOLA A TODOS, QUE GUSTO VERLOS DE NUEVO… BUENO PARA EMPEZAR, LAS COSAS IRAN A PONERSE UN POCO DURAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE POR QUE PLANEO MUCHO DRAMA EN TODO ESTO JIJIJIJIJI.**

**DE TODOS MODOS LAMENTO LA DEMORA COMO SIEMPRE XD Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIG. CAP.**

* * *

**Capitulo 06: Reencuentro.**

Todos saben que hay muchas emociones manipuladoras que a la vez son peligrosas, unas son amargas y otras no, y en lo que a mi concierne, las amargas son las más constantes hoy en día, la gente pobre están preocupadas, asustadas y tristes por la cruda realidad que cada mañana golpean su rostro ni bien abren los ojos, cuando digo gente pobre hablo de la gente Africana que vive cerca de la selva, expuesto al peligro de los animales salvajes, aquella aldea local que hace años vivía en otra parte pero que después de un desastre no tuvieron más opción que huir e irse con sus mujeres e hijos a instalarse en otro lugar aún mas apartado de la ciudad, esa aldea era muy armoniosa pero desgraciadamente no tenían mucha comida o agua con que poder alimentarse.

Era una aldea humilde, llena de felicidad aunque carecían de muchos bienes, sus casas eran de paja y barro habían muchas de ellas, la gente luchaba cada día por conseguir al menos una fruta para compartirla con todos, el sol brillaba intensamente había demasiado calor, y ningún riachuelo o playa quedaba cerca para al menos ellos puedan refrescarse un poco.

En las calles de esa aldea, iba caminando una mujer descalza con vestimentas tipo árabe pero un poco más vieja de color amarillo, mayor de edad con pocas arrugas pero aún así se notaba simpática, su pelo canoso largo hasta la cintura y ojos marrones. Llevaba en sus manos unas telas rojas con bordes dorados, se adentro en una cabaña de barro y un poco de paja, el contenido no era tan lujoso, el piso de tierra no molestaba si caminabas sin zapatos, se sentó en una cama que estaba en el piso, la base era de paja y sobre ese material había unas telas gruesas que parecían unas sábanas.

Dejo las telas rojas a un costado de su cama, (si es que a eso se le llama cama) para después levantarse y dirigirse a un rincón de la pequeña habitación en la cual habitaba una caja de madera vieja, no era tan pequeña, se quedo contemplándola por un rato, su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza, como si lo que había en esa caja fuera algo muy doloroso, arriesgándose abrió la caja y observo el contenido, había una foto pero también había unas que otras prendas de vestir viejas de un niño de 6 o de 8 años, la mujer agarró un polito que era perteneciente del niño de 6 años, al verla no pudo evitar llorar de la pena, por lo visto ese polo pertenecía a alguien muy querido para ella, y ver esa prenda lo hacia recordar varios momentos que paso con ese niño, momentos felices, tristes, molestos, entre otros, las lágrimas seguían brotando por las mejillas de aquella mujer de piel negra un poco quemada por el sol, acerco el diminuto polo a su pecho dándole un abrazo, para después sacar la foto de la caja y la observó, su llanto aumento, extrañaba con ganas a esa persona antes portadora de aquella prenda, en esa foto que aun observaba se admiraba a un niño de unos 7 años, un niño muy lindo a pesar de su aspecto, con la piel y cabello color verde, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda preciosos, si esos ojos fueran don gemas, estoy segura que serian las mas preciadas de todo el mundo, sus orejas puntiagudas lo hacían lucir como un mini duende lindo, el niño sonreía y se le notaba que de su boca salía un pequeño colmillo, estaba sentado sobre una roca, si te fijas bien atrás de el se admiraba la selva africana, aquella sonrisa del niño parecía no querer borrarse jamás.

La mujer aún observaba aquella foto, y seguía sosteniendo aquel polo en su pecho, aunque no lloraba tanto como antes se notaban unas que otras lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

_Dit is sewentien jaar God my... Waar sal jy Garfield? Ek mis jou so baie broer. / Ya son 17 años Dios mío, ¿Dónde estarás Garfield? Te extraño tanto hermanito…

Segundos después entro un joven de la edad de Chico Bestia, no tan feo pero tampoco simpático, obvio era africano, observo a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que observaba aquella foto, un rostro triste se formó en el rostro de aquel joven.

_Selfs onthou... True? Majin? / Aun lo recuerdas... ¿Cierto Majin? – Pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a Majin.

_Nooit ophou om te dink oor die... weet nie maak my ontbreek. / Nunca dejo de pensar en el... no sabes la falta que me hace. – Respondió Majim mientras abrazaba la foto muy delicadamente.

_Moenie dink jy is die een... Garfield was soos 'n broer vir my, ek mis jou so baie soos jy... / No creas que eres la única... Garfield también fue como un hermano para mí, lo extraño tanto como tu... – Menciono el joven mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Majin.

_Ek het nog altyd die hoop om eendag terug te keer./ Yo siempre he tenido la esperanza de que regresara algún día. – Dijo mientras miraba al joven aun con su triste mirada.

_Maar jy is sewentien jaar nie Majin dink ek sal./ Pero ya son diecisiete años Majin, no creo que vuelva.

_Nooit glo Abidemi... Ek tengos nog hoop, maar steeds is min, selfs dié wat ek het.../ Nunca dejes de creer Abidemi... yo aun tengos esperanzas, aunque cada vez son pocas, aun las tengo...

_Wel ... ons sal die beste om te gaan na die woud te kyk of ons kan 'n paar vrugte te vind vir die mense./ Bien... sera mejor que vallamos a la selva para ver si encontramos alguna fruta para el pueblo. – Dijo Abidemi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de la cabaña.

_Maar jy is die baas en die leier van die plaaslike stam, nie moeilik om dinge te doen nie, net die boere.../ Pero tu eres el jefe y líder de esta tribu local, no debes hacer cosas duras, solo las hacen los campesinos...

_Majin, Majin, jy weet dat jy is van die wettige ouderdom om hierdie werk te doen, beter laat my help.../ Majin, Majin, tu sabes que eres mayor de edad como para hacer esos trabajos, mejor déjame ayudarte...

_Okay ... kom op./ Esta bien... vamos. – Y dicho esto Majin guardo la foto y el polo dentro de la caja, para después salir de la cabaña junto con Abidemi.

* * *

**Chico Bestia estaba en una habitación oscura, no habia nadie, todo estaba completamente en sombras y una luz se iluminaba encima del joven de piel verde, se preguntaba donde estaba y cómo llego alli, entonces empezo a caminar sin rumbo, sin saber a donde iba habra pasado unos minutos quizá media hora caminado sin avanzar... cuando de pronto otra luz se prendio y debajo de ella estaba Raven, se quedo mirandola por un rato, ella mostraba un rostro de preocupación mesclado con terror, el chico se preocupo un poco y se fue acercando a Raven.**

**_¿Raven? ¿Eres tú? – Pregunto el chico, cuando de la nada no podia mover sus pies, era como si algo lo estuviese sujetanto con fuerza, intento moverse pero no podía. – ¿Raven, que ocurre? no puedo moverme. – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras seguia haciendo fuerza para intentar al menos mover sus pies.**

**Raven no dijo nada, solo seguia mirandolo, detras de ella entre las sombras aparecio Nicholas Galtry con una daga en la mano, y la rodeo colocando la daga alrededor del cuello de la chica de piel pálida, Chico Bestia observo con horror lo que veía, su mayor temor hecho realidad, Nicholas apunto de matar a Raven y el ahí parado sin hacer nada...**

**_¡NICHOLAS NO! ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A RAVEN POR FAVOR! ¡DEJALA IR! – Suplico el chico mientras varías lágrimas de desesperacion caían por sus mejillas.**

**_ ¿Y quien te crees para prohibirme tal cosa? Yo hago lo que me plasca, además... – Dijo Nicholas mientras alejaba un poco la daga y rosaba su narís en el cuello de Raven para empezar a besarlo de manera asquerosa, la chica lloraba, su expresión mostraba asco. – Jugaría con ella un rato antes de matarla. – Dijo despues de terminar su asqueroso acto.**

**_Chico Bestia... ayudame por favor. – Suplicó Raven mientras várias lágrimas caían sobre su delicada piel pálida.**

**Las palabras de Raven, las cuales eran de una mujer muy asustada sin saber que hacer, llenaron de furia al Chico Bestia.**

**_MALDITO PERRO... ¡DÉJALA IR IDIOTA! ¡ESTO ES SOLO ENTE TU Y TO! – Gritó Chico Bestia, su miedo ahora era furia, una muy peligrosa.**

**_Nunca debiste hablarme así, sobrino... recuerda que yo destruyo tu felicidad antes de destruirte a ti...Y EN ESTE MOMENTO LO VOY A HACER. – Y dicho esto con la daga aun en su mano corto el cuello de Raven, provocando que esta de un grito ahogado apenas escuchado por el muchacho antes de caer al suelo, Chico Bestia al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo ya sin vida, bañada en sangre, se desesperó.**

**_¡NOOOOOOOO! – Gritó desesperado el chico mientras intentaba caminar pero no podía.**

**De la nada Nicholas desaparecio con una sonrisa en su rostro, y por fin en ese momento Chico Bestia pudo caminar, o mejor dicho correr desesperado hacia el cuerpo de Raven. Al llegar a ella la cargo en brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, no le importaba que se este manchando de sangre su traje, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar desconsoládamente.**

**_Raven... perdóname, perdóname por favor... lamento que esto haya pasado, perdóname Raven... RAVEN... ¡NOOOOO! – Grtito en llanto al tiempo que sollozaba. - ¡NO RAVEN, NO TE VALLAS! NO ME DEJES SOLO ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

_¡Ha! – Grito no tan fuerte el Chico Bestia, mientras despertaba bruscamente, todo fue una pesadilla, una que nunca desearia que pasara, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un asiento de avion, al fijarse mejor estaba en la nave de la Patrulla, todos sus amigos estaban descansando en los asientos de aquel vehículo aéreo, recordo que hace horas los titanes junto con el, se prepararon para viajar a África en la nave de la Patrulla, respiraba agitadamente, al voltear su mirada observo la ventana de la nave que daba vista al cielo por donde viajaban, era de noche las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, se paro para después caminar un poco y pensar, cuando de pronto ve que en el otro asiento de su costado estaba Raven, dormida profundamiente, volvia a observarla, mas bien a admirarla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al saber que esa pesadilla solo fue una pesadilla, que parecia tan real, sin hacer mucho ruido se sento al lado de ella, Raven estaba al lado de la ventana y el a su costado, la observo detenidamente como dormía, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro se fijo que no parecia muy cómoda durmiendo así, la misma situación, ella durmiendo en una posicion muy incómoda y el ayudandola en secreto poniendola en otra poscición para que duerma mejor.

Raven habrio los ojos lentamente y vio al Chico Bestia a su lado.

_Chico Bestia ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Supuso Raven.

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto sorprendido el chico.

_Te oí cuando gritaste...

_Ah... si, creo que si... lamento haberte despertado. – Se disculpo el chico.

_No hay problema, oye... te noto raro, ¿Fue por esa pesadilla?

_... Si... no fue muy agradable. – Tardo en contestar Chico Bestia.

_ ¿Puedes decirme que soñaste, por favor? – Pregunto Raven mientras obseraba al chico, el cual parecia indecidido por lo que iba a decir, mostraba un semblante de profunda tristeza mesclado con temor. – Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

_Bueno... esta bien... soñe que estaba en una habitación oscura, estaba solo yo cuando de pronto tu apareces... intento ir hacia ti pero de la nada no podía mover mis piernas, forsejeaba para poder liberarme mientras que tu me miraban como pidiendome ayuda, estaba confundido, hasta que detras tuyo apareció Nicholas... con una daga rodeó tu cuello, y-y yo estaba muy desesperado, le grite a Nicholas que no te haga nada por que esto nos convenia solo a mi y a el, no a ti. – En ese momento el chico empezo a llorar mientras que Raven lo miraba con una tristeza inmensa. – Yo seguia sin moverme Raven, no pude hacer nada, solo observar como ese desgraciado acababa con tu vida frente a mis ojos degollándote, Nicholas desaparecio con una sonrisa en su rostro, y en ese momento por fin pude moverme para después correr hacia ti, ya estando sin vida... lloraba desesperadamente mientras me disculpaba por no haber hecho nada por ti... después desperte y el resto es historia. – Finalizo el Chico Bestia secandose un poco las lágrimas, para después voltear a ver a Raven, la cual lo miraba sorprendida y se notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_Bueno... debes saber que eso solo fue una pesadilla.

_Si... una muy real Raven, una que no quisiera que ocurriera. – Dijo el chico mientras un semblante de preocupacion se mostraba en su rostro.

_Las pesadillas son malas y llegan a traumarte en algunas ocasiones, pero debes saber que aveces las pesadillas se deben a los miedos... y por lo que me has contado, tu miedo en estos momentos... es que Nicholas me haga daño y tu no puedas hacer nada para impedirlo. – Eso último lo dijo en un susurro mientras se sonrojaba, como si no quisiera que su amigo lo escuchase, pero de todos modos lo escucho.

_Si... tienes razón Raven, tengo miedo de que mueras... mas bien... tengo miedo de perderte. –Admitio Chico Bestia mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano pálida de Raven, causando en ella un ataque de nervios al tiempo que se sonrojaba más, la chica maldecia en sus adentros el no tener su capa puesta para que el chico no la viera así.

_No digas mentiras... no te importo tanto. – Dijo Raven, por una parte se sentia tan feliz de saber que le preocupaba tanto a Chico Bestia, pero por la otra debia bajar de su nube, ir a la realidad, hacerse entender a ella misma que el chico aun seguia enamorado de Terra, aunque le dolía tanto, debia hacerlo.

_No Raven, de verdad me importas mucho... – Dijo Chico Bestia de una manera tan dulce que hizo que Raven se estremeciera, para después con su otra mano agarrar delicadamente la barbilla de la chica, haciendo que esta voltee a mirarlo.

Raven y Chico Bestia se miraron penetrantemente, los ojos de ella mostraban timidez meclado con asiedad y el la miraba con desición, la chica agacho su cabeza para ya no volver a perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes, por que si lo hacía tal vez no dejaria de verlos.

_Chico Bestia en serio, no provoques falsas iluciones en mi por favor... tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme. – Admitio Raven, el chico verde entendio que ella no queria sufrir de nuevo como lo hizo con Malchior, pero el estaba seguro de que ella no padeceria a su lado lo mizmo que padecio con ese sin verguenza, a si que se armo de valor para decir y hacer lo que siempre deseo.

Aún seguia con su mano sobre la de Raven, aprovecho que la otra estaba libre para volver a agarrar la barbilla de la chica y levantarla lentamente para que esta lo volviera a ver a los ojos, al volverla a mirar directamente noto que Raven estaba con los ojos húmedos, como si quisiera llorar pero se aguantaba las ganas.

_Raven... estoy diciendo la verdad, desde hace mucho he querido decirte esto pero no encontraba la manera de como hacerlo... Raven, te amo... me enamore de ti como un loco, y no estoy mintiendo es la pura verdad... te adoro tanto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres el mejor tesoro que la vida me ha obsequiado... y tengo tanto miedo de que Nicholas te haga daño... tengo miedo de perder a mi mayor tesoro Raven... solo quiero saber si tu me correspondes, por que aunque me rechazes aceptaria de todos modos que podamos seguir siendo amigos, aunque me duela mucho verte feliz con otro, estaria tranquilo si esa persona te hace feliz... – Confeso el Chico Bestia de una manera tan dulce, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Raven estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba tan felíz de saber que era correspondida en sentimientos, feliz por que no solo con sus poderes sintio la sinceridad del Chico Bestia en sus palabras sino también al oir su voz, era lógico que no estaba mintiendo. Lo único que logro hacer fue... llorar, llorar de felicidad lentamente mientras que una pequeña pero notable sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en ese momento abrazo al Chico Bestia con mucha fuerza, tomando por sorpresa a este mientras se ronrojaba al extremo, le siguio el juego abrazando a Raven por su cintura mientras la estrechaba aún más hacia el.

_Chico Bestia... yo también te amo... te amo de verdad, pero también tengo miedo... miedo de que solo estes jugando con migo.

_No te engañes a ti misma Raven, yo soy sincero respecto a mis sentimientos, debes creerme. – Decia el chico mientras seguia abrasando a Raven.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No estas engañandome?

_¿Por que lo haría? Sabes que a mi me han quitado varias cosas en mi vida, y eso me enseño a valorar lo que tengo, lo que la vida me ofrece, por eso te valoro y te aprecio tanto a ti Raven. – Dijo Chico Bestia mientras se separaba de Raven para ir secando sus lágrimas delicádamente.

_Te creo, te dare una oportunidad... pero te ruego, por lo que más quieras en tu vida... no me hagas daño por favor. – Suplico Raven en un tono dulce y temeroso mientras volvía a humedecerle los ojos,

_No lo hare Raven... lo prometo. – Y dicho esto empezo a acercarse, lentamente ambos iban cortando la distancia que los separaba, cerrando sus ojos para por fin darse un tímido pero dulce beso en los labios.

Chico Bestia abrazó por la espalda a Raven, mientras que esta solo se dejaba llevar por ese momento tan deseado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para traerlo mas hacia el aumentando la intencidad del beso al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el pelo verde del chico alocadamente, Chico Bestia acariciaba la espalda de Raven con sus manos, explorando de manera desesperada como nunca lo hizo, ella se sentia en la nubes, estaba tan feliz, no solo por que descubrio que Chico Bestia le correspondía en sentimientos, si no por que también experimentaba algo nuevo, un sentimiento que nunca creyo llegar a sentir... estaba enamorada.

Raven empezó a llorar en el momento del beso, lloraba de felicidad, lloraba por que había esperado tanto a que este momento llegara, o que algo como esto pasara, recordó cuando en Azarath todoas las personas le tenían miedo por ser lo que es, hasta oyó cuando una de esas personas sentía pena por ella y decia algo como: "Que suerte que no se enamorara, por que eso nos traeria problemas con su legado más adelante", en ese momento le dolió tanto el pensar que jamás llegaría a casarse o a tener hijos o por lo menos llegar a enamorarse.

Pero se equivocaron, le encantaria mucho tener a la persona que dijo eso, para decirle un "¡EN TU CARA!", pero no creo que se presente la oportunidad.

Estaba tan segura de que debia confiar en el, debia darle una oportunida y probar lo que se siente ser amada de verdad, saber que se siente ser correspondida en sentimientos, saber lo que es mostrar abiertamente esas emociones que tanto anhelabas expresar, pero que desgraciadamente no podías por que tus poderes te lo impedían. Lo que hacia era algo que no creyo llegar a hacer, lo que empezo con un beso tímido temino con uno muy apasionado, aunque no quisieran, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus corazónes latían a mil por hora al tiempo que se miraban con ternura y amor.

_R-Raven... ¿Eso... significa que... ah que me aceptas? – Preguntó a duras penas el chico, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

_S-Si, si te acepto. – Respondió balbuceando, por su pié pálida se le notaba que sus mejillas ardian, lo mismo con el, esta vez decidio que ella empezaria esta vez, volviendolo a besar con la misma pasión que antes, con las mismas ganas de probar lo que nunca pensarían ambos poderlo hacer.

El ser correspondido en sentimientos es algo que muy pocos pueden gozar, esos pocos son muy dichosos, y esos dichosos son Raven y Chico Bestia, ambos seres que son totalmente diferentes pero que a la vez son muy parecidos, son diferentes respecto a su origen, por que los dos no son del mismo mundo, el es del planeta Tierra y ella de una dimensión alterna llamada Azarath, educados de diferentes formas, con actitudes totalmente distintas. Son parecidos por que ambos sufrieron en su pasado, sin ningun consuelo tuvieron que formarse solos, sin nadie que los apoye.

Pero eso quedo en el pasado, esas personas de diferente origen tuieron la dicha de encontrarse en su camino, amos se amaban, y eso se notaba por el beso, se lo daban con tímidez mesclado con pasión.

Al volver a separarse, se abrazaron tiernamente, pero Chico Bestia also un poco a Raven, para que ella se sentara en sus piernas pero de costado, la chica no se nego solo le sonrió mientras levitaba un poco para ayudarlo, al estar sentada se acurruco en el pecho del chico, y como estaba de costado, su mejilla junto con parte de la mitad izquierda de su cara sintieron el pecho tíbio del Chico Bestia, podia escuchar los latídos acelerados del corazón se su ahora actual novio.

El solo la abrazo mientras acariciaba con una mano su cintura junto con su espalda mientras que con la otra debajo de sus rodillas como cargandola estilo matrimonial, sin querer alejarse de ella, Raven empezaba a dormirse, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

__Muchas gracias Dios mio, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado de Raven... después de todo lo que sufrí, juro jamás hacerle daño, la amo muchísimo como para hacerle eso... ahora la tengo en mis brazos, tengo al ser más indefenso e inocente en mis brazos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que podrían ser mis primeros y últimos momentos con ella, por favor Virgensita, ayúdame en esta misíon, por favor, no quiero dejar a Raven sola, no deseo que Nícholas la mate, por favor si quieres mátame a mi pero no a ella... no a Raven... no a mi mayor tesoro... _– Pensaba el Chico Bestia contemplado a Raven, al observarla mejor, noto una vez más lo mucho que había cambiado, hace tres años se dejo crecer el pelo el cual le llegaba más abajo de su cintura, justo a la altura de sus muslos, de verdad estaba muy largo, lo acarició delicadamente, olfateando su aroma, ese perfume a lavanda que solo ella desprendía, un perfume que lo volvia loco, un perfume que nunca olvidaría, Raven cambió bastante, su rostro mostraba madures ya que ella tenia 25 años, la misma edad del Chico Bestia, su cuerpo se desarrollo un poco más incluyendo que tambien creció hasta una altura determinada, pero el chico verde con el tiempo le gano en altura, aunque por fuera mostraba ser la chica de semblante serio y maduro, Chico Bestia descubrió que dentro de esa apariencia parca, se escondía una mujer hermosa, tímida pero a la vez segura de si misma, con un corazón bondadoso e incomprendido, un corazón que una vez fue roto al ser decepcionado de su primera ilusión, pero que con el tiempo una ilusión más llego para unir de a pocos los pedazos que a quel corazón herido y no volverlos a romper jamás.

Chico Bestia también cambio, ya no era el debilucho chico del equipo, su cuerpo crecio hasta volverse mas alto que sus amigas titanes, pero no tan alto como Robin, sus músculos se desarrollaron hasta un tamaño considerado pero no exagerado, se dejo crecer el cabello hasta un poquito más abajo de sus hombros, su estilo de corte era degrade, y tenia una especie de cerquillo alocado, aunque parecía físicamente maduro aún seguia siendo el mismo chico infantíl con pésimo humor en sus chistes, sin mencionar que ahora su apariencia era la de un hombre guapo y buen mozo.

Recordó que en estos últimos años, sus amigos cambiaron ya no eran chicos adolescentes. Empesando con Robin, físicamente sus músculos crecieron sin exageración igual que Chico Bestia, su estatura aumento volviéndose más alto que StarFire, por fín dejo de usar el gel para parar su cabello, ahora lo tenía largo con una raya en medio, así como lo vio StarFire la vez que viajó en el tiempo, su anifáz no cambio seguia siendo el de siempre, en estos meses ha estado diciendo que quizás podría pasar de ser Robin a Nightwing, estaba casi seguro de que así sería, emocionalmente ya no era muy serio, desde que esta con StarFire su actitud cambio un poco, por lo visto ella lo ayuda mucho a mejorarse y ayudarse a si mismo, pero si se trataba de un caso serio, como proteger la ciudad, atender llamadas de auxílio, o resolver algunos casos criminales, se concentraba bastante.

StarFire, su pelo seguía del mismo tamaño, aunque hace años empezó a ondularse hasta ser unos hermosos risos definidos de color rojo vivo, también sufrio un cambio más en ella respecto a su cabello, cuando volaba su pelo se alargaba, lo bueno es que cuando la veías volar de lejos parecia una estrelal fugaz color roja, ella dijo que era normal en algunos tamaraneanos así que sus amigos se tranquilizaron, tamién crecio un poco pero Robin le gano en estatura, ya tenía más experiencia para ser una chica humana normal, aunque aún quedaban pocas cosas que ella no entendía, lo bueno de ella es que siempre seguira siendo la linda extraterrestre que con solo una sonrisa ilumina lo oscuros momentos.

Cyborg, no cambio mucho, aunque por la edad se estaba volviendo serio, Chico Bestia siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, ambos seguian siendo los mejores amigos inseparables. Pero lo que mas extrañarian de el eran los momentos en que decia "Booya", los cuales eran pocos. También se dejo crecer el pelo de su parte humana, pero solo un poquito. Su tecnología fue mejorando cada vez más, una vez admitio que era un súper fanático de Tony Stark , su ídolo de por vida.

Abeja, con la edad también maduro, pero aún seguía diciendole chispitas a Cyborg, su cabello seguia con los mismos moños redondos, pero su atuendo cambio un poco, llevaba un pantalón amarillo tipo pescador que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, era pegado a ella como una segunda piel, sobre esa pantaloneta; una minifalda color negra, aún seguía con su misma correa conde colgaban sus armas con forma de la letra B las cuales lanzaban sus aguijones, su polo consistia en un top largo manga corta que le dejaba ver su ombligo, no tenia cuello de tortuga, pero si tenían esas rayas del mismo color de la abeja, en sus brazos, sus mismos brazaletes amarillos, como calzado tenía unas botas negras hasta las rodillas con tacos, y jamás dejo ese lapíz labial color rojo.

Chico Bestia sonrió al darse cuenta de los años que pasaron, jamás olvidaria las aventuras que vivió con ellos, los divertidos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Al día siguiente, Raven y Chico Bestia decidieron que sería mejor no contarle a nadie sobre su relación, por lo que esperarían un poco ya que lo que estan pasando es más importante ahora, aunque eso no les guste a ellos no tuvieron de otra. Las horas pasaron, y la Patrulla confirmo que quizás en media hora ya estarian pisando tierra firme, esa noticia alivio un poco a los Titanes, pero habia uno muy nervioso, Chico Bestia. Después de 17 años volvería a ver a viejos amigos de su infancia, volvería a ver al rey y jefe de la tribu en la que paso los mejores y felices momento de su vida, al rey Tuwaba, un amigo muy cercano a su padre Mark, también volvería a ver al hijo del jefe de esa aldea, a Abidemi, su primer mejor amigo. Pero lo más importante es que volvería a ver a su hermana adoptiva Majin, después de tantos años… se preguntaba muchas cosas "¿Qué les habrá pasado?" "¿Seguirán vivos?" "¿Dónde estarán?" "¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?" Eso y otras cosas más.

* * *

La nave de la Patrulla se encontraba ya en tierra firme, posada en las tierras salvajes del África, a su alrededor habian varios árboles grandes y chicos, los pastizales donde suelen esconderse las leonas al cazar rodeaban el lugar, el cielo era tan azul, no habian muchas nubes pero si un sol insoportable, ya nuestros héroes estaban caminando pero antes de seguir mas adelante Chico Bestia se detuvo un momento, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y emoción, al fin habia regresado después de 17 años fuera, no recordaba mucho esos lugares, pero le transmitian una confianza y nostalgia muy enternecedora.

Abeja se dio cuenta de que el chico verde se detuvo un momento.

_ Chico Bestia, tu deberías estar al frente de todos nosotros, no atrás, por que se supone que tu conoces estos lugares y debes guiarnos a la aldea que debemos proteger.

El metamórfo reaccionó.

_Si... si lo se... pero es que ya pasaron 17 años desde que me fui, no recuerdo muchas cosas de este lugar.

_Pensé que dirias eso Garfield, asi que le dije a Hombre Robot que con su analizador sónico detectara si hay nativos por aqui cerca. – Dijo Mento. – Aunque es poco probable encontrarlos tan rápido.

_No lo se Mento... creo que puedo reconocer a algunos amigos con solo verlos de lejos, aunque ya deben tener mi edad o más... estoy seguro de que los reconocería.

_Entonces que no se diga más, Hombre Robot, Cyborg tambien tiene un analizador sónico, puede ayudar con esto si lo desea. – Ofrecio Robin.

_Si amigo... dos máquinas funcionan mejor que una. – Dijo Cyborg mientras se acercaba al hombre máquina.

_Me parece bien... mientras más rápido mejor. – Acepto Mento. – Ahora no perdamos tiémpo, lo mejor sera que empiezen a rastrear.

_Con gusto.

_Si señor.

Y dicho esto, ambas máquinas empezaron su función de rastreo, los Titanes y la Patrulla caminaban mientras esperaban alguna noticia de los dos guias robóticos, Raven y Chico Bestia iban caminando juntos, pero claro, tenían que fingir que eran amigos, en otras palabras hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque a los dos no les gustaba la idea.

* * *

Abidemi, Majin y un grupo de aldeanos, ya sean jóvenes o adultos, se encontraban caminando lejos de donde se encontraban los titanes, hace unas horas que habian salido en busca de alguna fruta o carne para que pudieran compartirla con su gente, en especial con los niños, pero lo único que lograron conseguir fue: dos papayas, cuatro grupos de plátanos, y tres antilopes.

Todos estaban frustrados, pero támbien estaban tristes, otro día más donde no comerían tanto.

_ Hey moenie ontmoedig word, ek is seker ons sal 'n beter môre doen. / Oigan no se desanimen, estoy segura de que mañana nos ira mejor. – Intentaba subir los ánimos Majin, la cual sostenía en sus manos las dos papayas mientras caminaba con el grupo desanimado.

_Maklik vir jou Majin om te sê nie, maar jy weet dat ons situasie is hopeloos, moet ek voed my vrou en my seun ... en ons gaan van kwaad tot erger, die beeste weg is, die bome droog en nie die minste nie, is die gode gee ons terug. / Es fácil para ti decirlo Majin, pero tu sabes que nuestra situación es desesperante, yo debo alimentar a mi esposa y a mi hijo... y estamos llendo de mal en peor, las manadas se estan alejando, los árboles secando y por si fuera poco, los dioses nos estan dando la espalda. – Reprochó un hombre que cargaba un antílope en sus hombros.

_ Miskien is jy reg, maar ons kan nie ... Ek het nie tyd gehad om te regeer hierdie stam het my volwasse en leer om die verantwoordelikheid wat my pa deur die koning Tuwaba, ek gee oor almal en kan nie ontken dat as ek gedoen het nie sou ek bestel het al die kos wat hulle vind al die tyd my gee my, ons is al die vegters, beide mans en vroue, dit is hoekom ons sal aanhou sukkel, of dit vir altyd, op voorwaarde dat hulle oorleef ... / Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos rendirnos... El tiempo que he tenido gobernando esta tribu me ha hecho madurar y saber la responsabilidad con la que cargo mi padre el rey Tuwaba, me preocupo por todos y no pueden negarlo por que si no fuera así les habría ordenado a todos que al comida que encuentran todo el tiempo me la den a mi, todos nosotros somos guerreros, tanto las mujeres como los hombres, es por eso que vamos a seguir luchando, a si sea para siempre, con tal de sobrevivir... – Animó Abidemi, el cual garagaba otro antílope.

_Sy Majesteit se reg. / Tiene razón su majestad.

_Wel ... as ons almal in 'n baie diep gat, ons weet hoe om te kry uit dit. / Bueno... si todos estamos dentro de un hoyo muy profundo, sabremos como salir de el. – Animó una mujer que cargaba una mano de plátanos. **(En mi país les decimos "Mano de plátanos" a un grupo de plátanos que crecen en las palmeras.) **

_Dit is die gees here, sal die beste haas om terug te keer. / Ese es el espíritu, lo mejor sera apurarnos en regresar.

_ Majin reg is, moet almal baie honger. / Majin tiene razón, todos deben tener mucha hambre.

Y dicho esto el grupo de nativos africanos tomaron rumbo en regresar a su aldea.

Mientras tanto los Titanes junto con la Patrulla seguian rastreando para al menos encontrar alguna señal de gente nativa, pero hasta el momento no encontraban nada, caminaron como media hora o más, el viento soplaba y el sol quemaba insoportablemente, todos estaban que se morian de calor, pero para su suerte vinieron preparados, Chica Elástica, StarFire y Abeja traian unos sombreros lo mismo que los otros, a excepción de Raven que usaba su capucha la cual le servía bien, ellas traían unas canastas donde había suficiente comida y agua.

En esos momentos, los analizadores de Cyborg y Hombre Robot empezaron a zonar, detectando los latidos de un grupo de gente africana por aqui cerca, ambas máquinas se detuvieron, pero claro el sonido támbien fue captado por los oidos de los otro Súper-Héroes.

_Chicos estamos detectando los latidos de unos nativos. – Dijo Cyborg mientras presionaba unos botones en su brazo, lo mismo Hombre Robot.

_Y estan cerca... unos kilómetros al sur.

_Pues que estamos esperando, vallámos hacia dónde estan ellos para saber si se trata de la tribu del Chico Bestia, si no es así le preguntaremos si no conocen otra tribu por aqui cerca. – Dijo Abeja.

_Me parece bien, Cyborg, Hombre Robot, guíenos hacia dónde estan ellos.

_A la orden Robin. – Dijo Cyborg, tanto él como su compañero de rastreo empezaron a caminar guiándo a sus amigos.

_Al fin ya era hora... este calor me esta matando. – Quejaba el Chico Bestia mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo usaba como avanico al tiempo que caminaba siguiendo a sus amigos robots. – Uff... no recuerdo la última vez que sufri una temperatura tan alta... y creo que mi lengua se esta secando. – Decia mientras sacaba su lengua, la cual milagrosamente se estaba secando. – Mirenla como esta. – El metamorfo no podia pronunciar la R ya que tenía su lengua a fuera.

_Chico Bestia no seas exagerado... solo bebe agua y ya. – Le recomendo Raven, la cual tenia puesta su capucha.

_ ¿Me invitas un poco?

_No, además tu tienes agua en tu mano izquierda.

_No recuerdo haber... – El Chico Bestia fijo su vista en su mano y era verdad, llevaba una botella con agua. – Traido agua ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? - Preguntó sorprendido.

_Tal vez por que estabas quejándote tanto en que hacia calor... ay por Dios no puedo creer que seas tan despistado. – Reprocho Raven mientras cerraba los ojos y movia su cabeza en forma negativa.

* * *

El grupo de nativos caminaban por el pastizal, a merced de un posible ataque de felinos salvajes, escucharon que alguien los llamaba de lejos, pero no entendían ese idioma, a excepcion de Abidemi y Majin, los cuales sabían español y africano. Al voltear para averiguar el origen de ese llamado extrangero, notaron que eran los Titanes con la Patrulla, claro que ellos no sabian quienes eran, al acercarse lo suficiente, Majin y Abidemi fijaron su vista al Chico Bestia, el cual támbien los miraba un tanto extrañado.

_ _"¿Sera posible que sea...?" _– Eso mismo se preguntaban ambos nativos.

_ ¿Hablan mi lengua? – Pregunto Robin.

_Si... ¿Qué hacen unos extrangeros caminando por estas tierras? – Dijo Abidemi el cual se puso al frente de todos para hablar con el líder de los titanes.

_Es una larga historia... – Y dicho esto volteo para ver a Chico Bestia, como dándole la palabra a este, el cual capto el mensaje.

_Buscamos al rey Tuwaba... no se si lo conoceran, pero necesito encontrarlo a el y a su gente. – Tomo la palabra en chico mientras se acercaba a Abidemi.

Tanto el actual rey como la mujer de cabellos grises se miraron sorprendidos, en sus ojos se notaba la esperanza de haber encontrado un amigo del pasado, uno que extrañaban tanto.

_ ¿Garfield... eres tu? – Pregunto Majin mientras se acercaba al chico.

Los titanes solo observaban, el Chico Bestia solo le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer.

_¿Quíen mas tendría la piel verde y las orejas punteagudas? Pues claro que soy yo Majin ¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de tu hermano adoptivo?. – Dijo el chico con una sorisa jamás vista en el.

A Majin le empezaron a resbalar lágrimas de sus ojos, abrazó con fuerza al metamorfo el cual le correspondío lo más rápido posible.

_ ¡Garfield! No es posible que hayas regresado, crei que habías muerto. – Sollozó Majin mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza al chico, Abidemi los miraba sorprendido.

_Si hombre, creimos que no regresarías. – Dijo el rey de la tribu.

_Pues ven que no es así, ando tan vivo como el día en que los concoci. - Dijo mientras se separaba de Majin y miraba a Abidemi. - ¿Y tú que? ¿No le alegra verme después de 17 años su amjestad?

_¿Cómo crees amigo? – Y dicho esto se acerco a abrazar a Chico Bestia. – Estoy tan feliz de verte.

_No sabes cúanto te hemos extrañado. – Dijo Majin.

_Y yo a ustedes... créanme que hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarles.

_Pues tenemos todo el día.

_Antes quiero hablar con tu padre Abidemi, es algo importante. – Dijo el Chico Bestia en tono serio.

Las sonrisas de Majin y Abidemi se les borró.

_Garfield... el rey Tuwaba murio hace años, meses después de que te secuestraron. – Narró Majin en tono triste.

_Creo que la pena de ya no tenerte con nosotros lo mató.

Esa noticia le cayo como un balde de agua fria al Chico Bestia, estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer.

_Eso no es posible... – Susurro.

_Pero es la verdad. – Dijo Abidemi. – Ahora yo soy el rey de la tribu.

_Yo- yo lo siento.

_No te disculpes Gar. Tuvo que pasar. – Consolo Majin.

_De todos modos ¿De que querías hablar con mi padre? – Pregunto Abidemi.

_Eso lo tenemos que hablar en privado.

_Me parece bien... ahora ¿Que tal si me presentas a tus amigos? – Dijo Abidemi al tiempo que miraba a los acompañantes del metamorfo.

_Oh si jeje, se me olvidó. – Dijo el Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a la Patrulla. – Solo déjame decirte que estuve en dos grupos de Súper-Héroes, esta es La Patrulla de los Condenados, mi primer equipo, los deje hace años pero no significa que no me mantenga en contacto con ellos. – Estos saludaron con la mano, y hubo uno que otro saludo, luegos se acerco a los Titanes. – Ellos son los Jóvenes Titanes, actualmente estoy en este grupo. – Ellos támbien saludaron. – Chicos ellos son: Abidemi, actual rey de la tribu local dónde creci y un gran amigo de mi infancia, y ella es Majin, estando el la tribu la conoci, me encariñe con ella y se volvió mi hermana adoptiva.

_Es un placer. – Saludo Majin.

_Mucho gusto.

_El gusto es de nosotros. – Dijo Hombre Robot.

_Me siento tan afortunada de conocer a unos grandes amigos del Chico Bestia. – Dijo StarFire con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¿Usted... es mutante o alienígena? – Pregunto Aidemi.

_Alienígena, mi planeta es Tamaran, me llamo Koriand´r pero traduciendo a su lengua sería StarFire.

_Es un gusto conocerla señorita StarFire.

_Jamás creí que algun día veria a una extraterrestre. – Dijo Majin.

_Pues siempre hay una primera vez.

_Bueno... mejor no perdamos el tiempo, lo mejor sera que el Chico Bestia converse con Abidemi de una vez por todas, lamento ser grosero pero estamos en un problema bastante grave... – Interrumpio Robin.

_¿Que tan grave es? – Pregunto Abidemi.

_Lo suficiente como para involucrarlos a ustedes y a su tribu... tanto que podrían hacerles daño, o peor. – Conto en tono serio la Chica Elástica.

_Pues que estamos esperando, los vamos a guiar, síganos. – Dijo Majin.

_Daar is nog steeds vyande, is hulle gaan om my te help glo. / No son enemigos tranquilos, ellos nos van a ayudar créanme. – Dijo Abidemi, las personas nativas mostraron unos rostros de alivio y empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Abidemi y Majin, Chico Bestia iba al lado de ellos mientras conversaban, y los Titanes junto con la Patrulla acompañaban a los nativos, claro que Robin estaba como discutiendo con StarFire sobre que ella no debia besar a ningun nativo para aprender el idioma, la chica extraterrestre le dijo que no se preocupe por que no lo haria, pero en sus adentros estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero en un momento que su novio lo la viera XD.

...

**AL FIN LO TERMINE... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...**

**LOS EXTRAÑE DE VERAS, LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP. POR QUE ESTA EMPEZANDO LAS SEMANAS DE EXÁMENES XD Y COMO YO SOY BIEN RESPONSABLE JIJIJI **

**BUENO NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, LOS VEO LUEGO... creo. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**ATTE: Jamizell **


End file.
